


A 12M Choice

by Laeana



Series: ℓove σf Ŧame [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Battle Couple, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Reality TV, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Une télé-réalité.Une chose à laquelle Lando n'aurait jamais pensé participer. Pire, de laquelle il se moquait.Puis George et Alex l'inscrive et tout change.Avec l'aide de Max, il tentera de trouver le chemin du cœur de Carlos.Mais comment croire à ces sentiments quand tout semble ... programmé ?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo & Carlos Sainz, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: ℓove σf Ŧame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636426
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [♣but a lot of love is a kind of solitude♠](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231595) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



« _On se retrouve pour un nouvel épisode. Après les déclarations de la semaine dernière, la tension est plus que présente au sein de la villa. Qui de nos célibataires sortira heureux vainqueur de la situation ? Découvrons le tout de suite avec-_ »

Lando secoue la tête, éteint la télévision. Ça ne sert à rien de regarder ça. A côté de lui, Alex et George lui lancent des regards moqueurs.

— Quoi ?

— Je parie que tu n'aurais pas le courage de t'inscrire dans une émission de ce genre.

— Pas le ... ! Bien sûr que si !

— Pour ça il faudrait déjà accepter ta bisexualité ou ... peu importe comment tu l'appelles.

Il soupire bruyamment, enterre sa tête dans ses bras. Ses deux meilleurs amis hein ? Il aurait dû mieux les choisir.

— Une nouvelle émission va ouvrir ! Beaucoup moins regardante sur la vie privée, ils assurent une rémunération et le casting est ... entièrement masculin. Tu ne voudrais pas t'y essayer ?

— Je vais y réfléchir.

— Dépêche-toi, le casting ne va pas être longtemps ouvert. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Tu pourrais te trouver un petit-ami et, si ce n'est pas le cas, faire au moins des rencontres.

Il acquiesce.  
Le soir, cette idée lui a pesé toute la journée, il ne fait pas de live et en parle tranquillement avec son ami, Max, avec qui il live stream souvent. Ils ne se sont jamais vu en vrai mais vocalement et en vidéo si.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

— A vrai dire ... un ami m'y a inscrit. Je vais sûrement y aller. Ce pourrait être une occasion de se voir ?

Apparemment, ils ont la même trempe d'amis. Il rit doucement.

— C'est à contre-cœur que tu y vas ?

— Pas le choix. Il est obnubilé par le fait que je me trouve un petit-ami qui me supporte. Il n'en peut plus de moi. Le début est dans deux semaines.

— Ow. Je vais y aller pour toi alors. Je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose.

— Avec si peu d'optimisme, on pourrait être surpris !

Ils échangent un sourire. Peu importe. Quand il raccroche, il se rend compte qu'il vient de se décider à faire quelque chose d'absurde, d'au-delà de tout ce qu'il cautionne. Il a toujours trouvé les émissions de télé-réalité stupides.

Y participer ? Il peut être timide avec les étrangers, incroyablement audacieux avec ceux qu'il apprend à connaître. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose. Ou si ça va le mener à sa perte.

Deux semaines plus tard, il est nerveux alors qu'il débarque de l'aéroport. À peine a-t-il effectué quelques pas dans le hall qu'on se jette dans ses bras. Enfin, "se jeter dans ses bras". Max fait dix centimètres de plus que lui facile alors il est déséquilibré.

— Je suis tellement content de te voir.

— Moi aussi, Maxy.

Ils discutent jusqu'à la sortie où un taxi les attend pour les mener à la villa. Il n'est pas rassuré. La présence de son ami à ses côtés arrange un peu la situation.

Ils sont accueillis sur une entrée en plateau de tournage et franchisse la foule pour trouver une manager au sourire Colgate.

— Les garçons ! Ravie de vous voir. Max et Lando je présume ? Quelques sont déjà arrivés, vous allez pouvoir faire leur connaissance. Plus généralement, pour l'émission, on essaye d'être au maximum naturels sur vos réactions. L'objectif est d'oublier les caméras.

Ils acquiescent. Lando se mord quand même la lèvre. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se sentir directement à l'aise.

— On pourra vous donnez des instructions au cours de route, rien pour l'instant. Il y aura des événements durant la saison, vous aurez la surprise de les découvrir. Bien entendu, cette émission étant une Love Story ...

Max serre sa main avec force, il peut sentir le malaise de son camarade.

— ...le but est quand même de trouver l'amour pour vous ! Rassurez-vous, vous avez bien sûr le droit d'être détaché. On a toute sorte de profils. Vous aurez le droit de placer votre crush dès les premiers jours. Si jamais vos intérêts sont communs, votre checkline est lancée et vous pourriez accéder à des activités pour les couples. Essayez de connaître au maximum les candidats pour ne pas regretter votre choix. Sur ce, bienvenus à Love of Fame !

La première pensée qui lui vient c'est que, bien qu'il ait déjà vu des villas dans sa vie, celle-ci est énorme. Le salon s'étend. Des garçons sont assis. Son regard glisse sur chacun sans vraiment s'arrêter. Eux se sont retournés avec curiosité pour les observer arriver.

Il y a parmi eux, un qui retient finalement son attention. Un brun, assez grand, positionné de manière nonchalante, semblant avoir des origines peut-être hispaniques ? Ce dernier lui offre un sourire brillant auquel il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre avant de baisser la tête, sentant ses joues chauffer.

Certains colocataires s'approchent d'eux assez rapidement, dans une volonté apparente de bien faire et de se présenter. Tandis que d'autres se sont replongés dans une discussion assez dense.

Le premier est un qui se présente simplement. Il s'appelle Pierre et ne semble pas bien plus âgé qu'eux. Son accent laisse paraître une nationalité qu'il indique française. Le second est un garçon blond à l'air sympathique du nom de Kevin, danois.

Parmi ceux toujours assis, à côté de celui qui a daigné le lorgner, se trouvent un métisse bien habillé, piercings visibles, un brun au sourire éclatant et aux lunettes de soleil et un plus jeune aux cheveux châtains un peu fous et aux yeux clairs.

Derrière eux, deux personnes débarquent mais Lando n'a pas le temps de bien les détailler que des membres du staff entrent dans la pièce.

Ils doivent se mettre en place pour une présentation générale d'eux. Non, non, ce n'est pas eux qui se présentent, ils se font présenter. En étalage. Et cela le met très mal à l'aise. Chacun sur un petit socle. En face de lui, son "crush" lui sourit et ça le rassure un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce amusant d'imaginer les pilotes de F1 être dans une émission de télé-réalité ? Eh bien, plutôt ! Je suis assez réticente à l'idée de poster; ma première fic sur ce fandom. J'ai toujours peur du désintérêt. Je n'abandonne jamais mes fics même si je prends des pauses (parfois de très longues pauses, désolée). Le problème d'avoir trop d'idées en même temps.
> 
> Mais sinon, j'aime ce ship ! Ce serait dommage de ne pas s'essayer à écrire sur eux ! Et pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour glisser TOUT mes autres ships ? héhé.


	2. Chapitre 2

— Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenus dans l'émission Love of Fame ! Le principe est simple, dix candidats en jeu, un seul but : trouver l'amour. Mais un tel concept pourrait devenir ennuyant pas vrai ?

La présentatrice lance un clin d'œil complice à la caméra, semblant entretenir un jeu presque parfait de sa voix à son mascara lourdement appliqué.

— Au fil des couples formés et des activités qu'ils vont effectuer, vous pourrez voter pour celui qui vous convainc le plus ! Le couple gagnant remportera le coquette somme de 12 millions d'euros.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Attends, quoi ? Il n'était pas au courant de ça ! 12 millions ? Mais c'est énorme !

— Passons maintenant à la présentation des candidats.

Quand la speakeuse se déplace vers le podium tout à sa droite, Lando comprend avec une certaine horreur qu'il va être présenté en dernier.

— Si son visage vous dit quelque chose, ce n'est pas anodin. Présent sur les stage mondiales, britannique, connu pour son avis tranché et son goût prononcé pour la mode, Lewis Hamilton, 34 ans, mannequin !

C'est l'homme métisse de tout à l'heure qui salue les caméras d'un geste élégant, habitué des spotlights.

— Le French glamour vous parle ? Voici un homme qui ne manque ni de charme ni de rigueur puisqu'il est avocat, Romain Grosjean, 33 ans !

Ce doit être l'un des deux personnages qu'il n'a pas pu voir puisque son visage ne lui dit rien, il se tient droit, une main sur la hanche.

— Simple mais efficace, voici un homme de peu de mots mais de beaucoup de sentiments. Finlandais, mécanicien en formule 1 et âgé de 30 ans, Valtteri Bottas !

Et là ce doit être le deuxième qu'il n'a pas pu voir. Ce dernier a un visage fermé mais des yeux assez calmes et ne semble pas se soucier le moins du monde d'être filmé.

— Un minois ravageur, un sourire plus que reconnaissable, vous le connaissez mesdames messieurs. Connu pour sa bonne humeur et son humour légendaire, voici notre acteur Daniel Ricciardo, 30 ans !

Cet inconnu semble très sympa, solaire, de ce qu'il peut voir et du sourire rayonnant qu'il offre à la caméra.

— Un cœur chaleureux, une âme pleine de bonté, il est danois, coach pour une bien jeune équipe de football et cherche quelqu'un avec qui partager son quotidien. Voici Kevin Magnussen, 26 ans !

Coach ? Il n'aurait pas deviné sa profession au premier abord.

— Mettre le feu, cet espagnol sait le faire. Saura-t-il enflammer le cœur de l'un de nos participants ? Vous avez déjà dansé sur au moins l'un de ses sons cet été, voici le DJ de notre compétition, Carlos Sainz, 25 ans !

Carlos ... ce prénom il le repasse plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Il l'aime bien. Beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop. Ce ne serait quand même pas un coup de foudre ? Il n'oserait pas.

— Et nous enchaînons avec nos quatre étudiants ! Encore un Frenchy dans la course. Sérieux ? Il l'est définitivement puisqu'il est parmi les meilleurs. Aspirant journaliste, 23 ans, voici Pierre Gasly !

Il a visé juste en disant qu'il était proche de leur âge apparemment. Il semble peu nerveux, cherchant à faire bonne figure.

— Pourquoi ne pas inclure un peu plus de variété dans une affiche déjà folle ? Voici l'un de nos deux Youtubers du classement, également étudiant en ingénierie, notre jeune néerlandais de 22 ans, Max Verstappen !

Comme lui, Max est légèrement en stress mais s'est composé un air détendu. Il incline légèrement la tête devant les caméras et échange un regard avec Daniel.

— Si j'ai évoqué du sérieux auparavant, nous avons là encore un bel exemple ! Précautionneux et talentueux, monégasque, également 22 ans, étudiant en médecine et définitivement joli minois, voici Charles Leclerc !

Il a du mal à se centrer sur le garçon à côté de lui. Il inspire un grand coup, se préparant à être présenté comme une marchandise à son tour. Sérieusement qui a écrit ces discours ?

— Et, pour finir, le benjamin de notre compétition ! Youtuber, connu pour ses lives, étudiant conception design jeux vidéos, connu pour son humour et sa bouille d'ange, tout juste 20 ans, voici notre second britannique, Lando Norris !

Ses joues chauffent un peu mais ce n'est pas si différent des vidéos qu'il monte habituellement. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres quand il se rend compte qu'il est à la place de ceux qu'il a toujours trouvés ridicules. Il maudit ses meilleurs amis pour l'influencer de la sorte.

— Maintenant place aux choix ! Veuillez vous saisir de la tablette devant vous et sélectionner la personne qui vous plait le plus.

Quand une tablette lui est tendue, il hausse les sourcils, nerveux. Tout est nouveau à partir de ce moment, il se demande ce qu'il peut tenter ou pas. Ses limites, ses espoirs ?

— Si des paires match, elles seront mises ensemble. Le reste des candidats sera réparti aléatoirement ou selon les votes du public.

Il échange un regard avec Max. Aucun d'eux n'est plus assuré que l'autre. Son doigt plane au-dessus de l'écran, il hésite vraiment.

— Et nous avons un match !!

La présentatrice s'exclame avec une joie un peu trop jouée et sur l'écran s'affiche les visages de ceux qui se sont choisis mutuellement. Daniel et Carlos ?

Il déglutit, digérant mal sa déception. Bien sûr qu'il n'attirerait pas l'attention de l'espagnol, bien sûr. Au-delà, il capte le regard de son comparse Youtuber qui s'assombrit lui aussi. Ah. Dans un dernier élan, il choisit Max parce que de toute façon il préfère la situation comme ça pour l'instant.

— Tout le monde a choisi. Aucun autre match pour le moment. Sachez que les avis peuvent changer tout au long de la course, si un match arrive pendant ce temps, la paire sera associée. Les votes du public vont maintenant déterminer qui sera avec qui mais avant ça, une courte page de pub !

Ils sont autorisés à descendre de leur piédestal et il souffle doucement. Une bouteille d'eau lui est tendue. Max, après tout.

— Déçu ?

— Pareil que toi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir.

— Ouais mais ... je me dis que ce n'est que la première semaine ? La récompense finale me trotte en tête.

Ils échangent un sourire. C'est vrai que ça fait rêver. Il pourrait finir d'assurer ses études sans mal avec une telle somme. Il ne veut pas parler de tout ce qu'il craint, parce que son béguin pour Carlos pourrait n'être qu'éphémère, après tout il ne le connaît pas personnellement.

— C'est un jeu pas vrai ?

— Oui, assure son ami mais il a l'air dérouté par la question.

— Alors on peut jouer. À nous d'établir les meilleurs stratégies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'ai juste décidé de poster un deuxième chapitre là tout de suite parce que c'est encore la présentation, le début. J'espère que ça vous plaît !


	3. Chapitre 3

La comparaison fait doucement rire le néerlandais qui lui offre une brève étreinte avant qu'ils ne retournent sur leur marche et que la présentatrice ne réapparaisse.

— Vous avez voté et il est temps pour les statistiques de paraître. Parmi tous les aléas possibles, nous avons ... Pierre et Charles suivis de Kevin et Valtteri puis Lando et Max et enfin Lewis et Romain.

Certains font la moue, lui se retrouve soulagé. Lando préfère jouer ce genre de parties à deux plutôt que tout seul.

— Quartiers libres pour le reste de la journée, familiarisez vous avec l'endroit et on se retrouve demain matin !

Ils obtiennent un chambre par paire. Comme tout le reste de la villa, elle est spacieuse avec sa propre salle de bain intégrée, un grand lit double. Eux obtiennent une baie vitrée avec une petite terrasse, pas sûr que tous aient la même chose. Il se laisse tomber sur le grand lit moelleux.

— Tu veux séduire Daniel ?

— Je te retourne la question avec Carlos.

— Nos intérêts sont communs, c'est parfait. On dirait ... qu'ils ont intégré une PS4 à la chambre, ça te va ?

Max acquiesce, un intérêt nouveau dans ses prunelles. Ils ne sont pas sur leur set-up de base mais ils savaient bien que leur passage dans l'émission allait sûrement les empêcher de publier. Ils ont prévenu leurs abonnés.

— Alors comment va-t-on faire ?

— Essayons de voir si on leur plaît déjà, on pourra faire à partir de ça.

— Faire connaissance ?

— On peut jouer au couple aussi ?

Ils se regardent. Ses yeux se posent sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon. Il s'avance presque timidement, vient l'embrasser. L'angle est un peu bizarre. Ce n'est pas son premier baiser mais le néerlandais est plus grand, il leur faut un moment pour s'adapter et que ce devienne plus correct.

C'est plus expérimental qu'autre chose car ils ne ressentent aucun autre sentiment que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre. Un frappement à leur porte les fait se décrocher. C'est Daniel qui les observe fixement, la mâchoire serrée.

— Le dîner a été servi donc si vous vouliez bien ... venir.

Ils le remercient brièvement, se relèvent. Une certaine gêne s'est glissée en lui mais ce n'est rien à côté de Max qui se mordille la lèvre mais semble exulter, lui murmurant :

— Je pense que le jeu a déjà commencé.

Se mettre à table. Lando n'a aucune idée de s'ils doivent cuisiner ou non. N'ose pas demander. Il ne se plaint pas quand il trouve un steak et des pommes de terre dans l'assiette qui lui est attitrée. Chacun semble avoir quelque chose de différent.

La conversation s'engage, un peu hésitante. Ce sont les plus âgés qui échangent surtout. Il n'y pense pas trop. Ses yeux dans la vague.

— Et par rapport à vous, Lando et Max ?

Il cligne des yeux, surpris de la soudaine question de Daniel. Son comparse, pas plus attentif, ne semble pas avoir écouté non plus.

— Pardon ?

— On parlait librement, puisqu'on n'est pas encore soumis aux caméras. Je vous demandais si cette appariement vous allait et si vous vous connaissiez avant.

— On est amis, on a déjà fait des lives ensemble mais on ne s'était jamais rencontrés en face à face avant. Et ...

— Non.

La réponse a fusé de la part du néerlandais et c'est tellement spontané qu'il en sursaute presque.

— Non, cette appariement n'est pas celui qui nous convient le mieux. Mais on s'accommode de ce qu'on a, si l'intérêt porté à certains n'est pas réciproque.

Une pique cachée derrière ses propos. Il pensait qu'il jouait ? Cela semble un peu trop véridique. L'australien baisse les yeux un instant, semblant pris de cours ou réfléchir.

— Vous avez une playstation dans votre chambre ? demande soudain leur interlocuteur, tout sourire, comme si la phrase d'avant n'a pas été prononcée.

— Vous en avez pas une vous ?

Réponses négatives de la part de tous. Il se sent un peu privilégié et ça lui fait plaisir. Même si honnêtement, ne pas jouer sur son PC va quand même lui manquer.

— On pourrait l'installer dans le salon si jamais vous voulez jouer ?

Il acquiesce à la proposition de Max et les voilà trente minutes plus tard à faire des branchements qu'ils espèrent corrects. Certains se lancent dans des parties de jeu et, pour une fois, morose, il va s'asseoir sur le patio à l'extérieur, près de la piscine. Il laisse traîner l'une de ses jambes dans l'eau qui est, à sa surprise, chaude.

— Tu n'es pas avec les autres cábron ?

Carlos s'assoie à côté de lui et il lui faut tout le self-control du monde pour ne pas fondre devant l'apparition du plus âgé.

— Pas dans le mood ce soir.

— Ta maison te manque déjà ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ce pourrait être le cas, pas toi ?

— J'ai l'habitude des déplacements avec mon métier.

Lando regagne en intérêt après avoir entendu ces mots. Il a envie de poser mille et une questions et se retient tant bien que mal.

— Vas-y, je sens qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles tu te questionnes ?

— Est-ce que tu ... euh ...

Il se ravise, change d'idée.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait choisir Daniel ?

L'espagnol rit doucement, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette question-là. Lui-même est surpris de sa propre audace.

— Eh bien, je l'avais déjà rencontré avant alors c'était une valeur sûre sur le coup. Puis, Dan est plutôt chaud, tu ne penses pas ?

Il ne peut pas désapprouver ce point. Bien qu'il trouve son interlocuteur pas mal "chaud" dans son genre.

— Pourquoi cette question, chico ? Tu n'aurais quand même pas voulu que je te choisisse ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'aime développer l'amitié qui lie Max et Lando en vérité, bien qu'elle ait des limités. Les relations externes, les jeux entre les "couples" et les non-couples ... j'espère que tout ça vous plaît !


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce n'est pas une interrogation prononcée de manière méchante ou sarcastique mais il s'en sent blessé d'une certaine manière. Lando préfère choisir le silence et se relever lentement, se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

— Lando ?

Il secoue la tête négativement, comme pour chasser ses propres pensées. Il se sent défaitiste. Ne devrait pas. Ses mots s'échappent tous seuls de ses lèvres :

— Non, c'était probablement idiot de ma part, désolé.

À l'intérieur, il va trouver du réconfort auprès de Max. Se laisse tomber à côté de lui et ce dernier sans poser plus de questions le laisse se blottir contre lui.

— Mauvaise convo ? lui demande-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se contente de pousser un gémissement. Les yeux du néerlandais n'ont pas lâché l'écran, il joue à Fifa contre Pierre. Le partenaire de ce dernier n'est nulle part de visible autour.

— Charles ?

— Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop. Enfin, c'est assez réciproque. Tu le connais depuis longtemps Pierre ?

— C'est plutôt ... qu'on a été amis d'enfance. Mais c'est une surprise de le retrouver ici tu sais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était gay.

La voix du français semble assez hachée, peut-être est-ce une histoire douloureuse. Quoiqu'il en soit de ses états d'âme, l'autre Youtuber ne s'en soucie pas vraiment et en profite pour marquer un but.

— Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste, _merde_.

— C'était du français ça ?

Le plus vieux lève les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, je vais pas sortir de l'italien.

— Tu aurais pu, je ne connais pas tes origines.

Pierre marmonne quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'entend. Un peu amusé par la situation, Lando en vient à oublier ce qui vient de se passer et se relève légèrement, restant proche de son comparse.

— J'en viens à vous envier, vous semblez proches tous les deux.

— Ah ? s'étonne-t-il, un poil gêné. Je suppose qu'on est des bons amis.

— J'étais un bon ami de Charles et on a jamais réussi à être aussi proches.

Il se lève définitivement, venant se caler plus proche de leur adversaire. Il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête dessus, lui lançant un regard.

— Tu veux te confier ? Tant qu'on a encore la paix.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

— C'est une proposition.

Le français hausse les épaules.

— Charles était mon premier amour. Ma première désillusion aussi.

— Il ne t'aimait pas ?

— Je ne pense pas. Être ici est une drôle ironie du destin.

Il fait la moue. Le plus âgé lui tend la manette et il la saisit au vol, haussant les sourcils, parce qu'il a la flemme d'affronter Max à Fifa.

— Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, bonne nuit les tourtereaux !

Laissés seuls, le silence retombe quelques instants. Il retourne s'appuyer contre son camarade, à la recherche de chaleur.

— Et à la fin c'est juste toi et moi.

— Drôlement romantique, Lando. Tu commences à m'envisager ?

— Jamais. Tu es un trop bon ami je dirais.

Le néerlandais lui offre un clin d'œil appuyé, lui tirant un petit sourire. Il gagne la partie d'après, célèbre joyeusement.

— Vous êtes toujours debout ?

Lewis entre dans le salon, toujours habillé, l'air maussade, il finit par s'installer dans le canapé à leur droite. Comme il ne le connaît pas vraiment, il se sent un peu maladroit et tente d'en faire fi.

— Et toi ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ça semble étrange ... marmonne le mannequin en se frottant le visage. Tout ça est étrange. Dormir dans le même lit qu'un homme dont je ne connais quasiment rien.

— Ton partenariat ne te convient pas ?

— Tout ne peut pas être aussi parfait que vous, vous savez. Je me questionne sur mes raisons d'être ici.

Il échange un regard avec son compagnon, hilare, avant d'éclater de rire en cœur. Ils ne sont pas les seuls apparemment à s'être perdus en venant ici. Bon sang, ça fait du bien.  
Le plus âgé leur lance une œillade interrogatrice.

— On est ici à cause d'un pari, d'amis. Et non, ce n'est clairement pas parfait. On s'est mis ensemble par dépit.

— Vous vous intéressez à d'autres ?

Il grimace. Pas loin de lui, Max fait une grimace semblable.

— Plus âgés, plus beaux. Dur de se dire qu'ils vont s'intéresser à nous.

— Mais vous dites ça parce que vous êtes jeunes, vous ne vous voyez pas objectivement. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire tourner les têtes.

Il cligne des yeux, surpris. Cette soirée comporte des montagnes russes, il ne s'est pas attendu à ce que le britannique les encourage. Cela lui fait chaud au cœur. Il n'est peut-être pas seul après tout.

— Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

— Eh bien ... ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de temps libre. Je ne suis plus sûr de savoir comment jouer !

— Attrape ! s'exclame-t-il, lançant encore la manette qui fait un parfait arc de cercle jusque dans les mains de leur interlocuteur. Le plus simple c'est de s'y essayer directement.

Le métisse leur sourit doucement. Il passe une soirée agréable, honnêtement. Il laisse les deux jouer la plupart du temps, se contenant de les observer. L'autre étudiant semble presque briller au milieu du salon, les yeux pleins de malice, un sourire continuel sur les lèvres. Il ne remarque presque pas le poids qui se fait sentir sur l'arrière du canapé à cause du boucan qu'ils causent.

— Et ça n'invite pas les autres ?

Daniel murmure ces mots calmement et bien que ce soit ses propres paroles, il ne semble pas décidé à déranger les joueurs, yeux rivés sur Max, un intérêt plus que visible, encore une fois.

— Tu sais jouer au moins ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une carrière que je n'ai pas de loisirs à côté !

— On parle de jeux vidéos, c'est notre domaine.

Il glisse cette phrase avec un clin d'œil appuyé à ces mots et un rire franc s'échappe des lèvres de l'australien.

— Tu devrais arrêter de le dévorer des yeux par contre.

— Jalousie ?

Il hausse les épaules. Cela ne l'intéresse pas. Pour le bien de leur plan, il devrait répondre oui mais il y a quelque chose de terriblement déconcertant chez son interlocuteur qui le pousse à rester honnête.

— C'est toi qui parlait avec Carlos pas vrai sur le patio ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Il avait l'air contrarié en revenant, je me demandais pourquoi.

Il cligne des yeux et c'est au tour de Daniel d'afficher un sourire amusé, constatant avec malice :

— J'ai l'impression que ces couples ne dureront pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, ils sont réveillés à 8h par une drôle de sonnerie. L'écran plat de leur chambre s'allume lentement et la présentatrice apparaît à l'écran. Un message pré-enregistré apparemment.

— Good morning, sunshine ! Levez-vous, c'est un nouveau jour qui commence. Aujourd'hui débutent quelques activités. Soyez prêt dans le hall pour neuf heures.

Lando s'étire doucement, se glisse de l'étreinte de Max. Ils sont arrivés dans une drôle de position et il sait que c'est de sa faute. Dans son sommeil, il s'est blotti contre le plus âgé. Il n'aime pas dormir seul, bien qu'il le fasse la plupart du temps, alors il va souvent chercher une source de chaleur.

— Bien dormi ?

— Plutôt, et toi ?

— Pareillement !

Il récupère un t-shirt au sol et se glisse dans le salon. Ce n'est que là-bas qu'il réalise qu'il est quand même en caleçon et se sent un poil gêné quand les regards se posent sur lui. Ce haut qu'il a saisi ... n'est pas sien.

— Un peu trop à l'aise, cábron ?

Il lève les yeux vers Carlos qui a un sourire doux sur le visage, les cheveux décoiffés. Et il pense que, merde, même sortant du lit, il est vraiment beau. Il hausse les épaules.

— Je te sers quelque chose ?

— Du lait ?

Il avise le pain sur la table et finit par s'en faire des tartines. L'espagnol lui tend son verre et il le remercie d'un hochement de tête.

— Ton Roméo n'est pas là ?

Il hausse les sourcils devant le ton condescendant de Charles. Pierre lui lance un regard sévère.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Ils ont un sacré sens du timing puisque c'est à ce moment que le néerlandais choisit de débarquer et en arrivant, il a un air soulagé.

— Ah ! Cupcake, c'est toi qui avait mon t-shirt. Je croyais l'avoir perdu.

— Désolé, je l'ai pris sans m'en rendre compte.

— Pas grave, pas grave, hé hé.

Son comparse lui embrasse le front avant de s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Les regards de Daniel et de Carlos sont restés sur eux tout le long de l'action. Il sourit.

Au moment de se regrouper dans le hall, il est un poil nerveux. Max trace des cercles dans son dos pour le calmer.

— Aujourd'hui, nous avons préparé un programme spécial. Ce matin, nous irons ensemble à une activité et cet après-midi, ce sera spécialement par couple. L'objectif est bien entendu de s'amuser et, au-delà, d'apprendre à se connaître.

Embarqués dans des voitures différentes, c'est avec Charles, Lewis et Valtteri. Ces deux derniers ont commencé une conversation de laquelle il a décroché au bout de cinq minutes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton appariement à Pierre ?

— Oh, eh bien, je ...

Le monégasque baisse soudainement les yeux, comme ayant du mal à formuler une réponse correcte.

— C'était bizarre parce que, avec nos divergences d'études, on s'était éloignés mais le revoir a été ... me réveiller auprès de lui ce matin ... je ne sais vraiment pas. Je crois qu'il est aussi blessé que je ne lui ai jamais dit que je suis gay.

Il se pince les lèvres. Les deux garçons les plus âgés se sont tournés vers eux et ont forcément entendu la fin de leur conversation.

— Est-ce que c'est récent ? demande finalement le finlandais au milieu du silence. Ou est-ce que tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ... c'est compliqué.

— Nous sommes pourtant tous là pour quelque chose en particulier, tu ne crois pas ?

Pour trouver quelqu'un ? Valtteri a les yeux brillants d'un drôle d'éclat et, pendant un instant, il se demande si ses motivations sont assez louables pour qu'il se trouve ici.

— Nous sommes arrivés.

C'est un bowling ? Il fait la moue un instant parce qu'il a toujours été plutôt nul à ce jeu. Ils entrent, suivis par les caméras. Bon, ses fails seront vus en direct. La présentatrice toujours là.

— Pour les jeux qui vont suivre, nous avons fait deux équipes. Celle qui gagnera aura une petit surprise dans les prochains jours. Pour palier un peu plus à l'esprit de notre émission qui est de faire connaissance, nous avons divisé tous les couples !

Il échange un regard avec Max qui de l'autre côté a la mâchoire serrée. Mis avec Carlos et Pierre dans la voiture, quelque chose s'est-il passé ? Il n'a pas le temps de demander.

— L'équipe première sera composée de Lando, Pierre, Kevin, Lewis et ...

Il s'autorise à croiser les doigts dans son dos.

— ...Daniel.

Lando n'a vraiment pas de chance. L'australien lui offre un petit coup de coude avec un sourire encourageant auquel il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre.

— Prouvons-leur que l'on est meilleur.

Il acquiesce. Ils commencent leur partie et ils arrivent à dominer mais cela reste très serré. Ils sont aux coudes-à-coudes tout le long. De l'autre côté, Max et Charles semblent ne pas s'entendre et il en rit doucement.

— Ils sont ridicules pas vrai ? demande Pierre mais il n'y aucune animosité dans sa voix, juste de la tendresse.

— Tu vas bien ?

Le français hausse les épaules, l'air impassible. Sûrement plus touché qu'il ne veut laisser paraître.

— Lando ! C'est ton tour, tout repose sur tes épaules !

Il est surpris par l'intervention de Lewis. Son intérêt revient sur les scores qui sont désormais à égalité. Il doit faire quelque chose. Il se concentre un coup essayant de viser au mieux. Et obtient toutes les quilles sauf une.

Ses camarades sautent de joie alors que le spare s'inscrit sur l'écran après qu'il ait réussit. C'est alors qu'il remarque que c'est au tour de Carlos d'avancer.

Ce dernier fixe les scores d'un air perplexe, se penchant en avant, prenant son temps, un rire désabusé franchissant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à lancer.

Strike.

Il écarquille les yeux devant ce qui signifie la victoire de l'autre équipe. Son concurrent saute de joie, célèbre, avant de se jeter sur lui, le plaquant au sol en riant. Et lui, surpris, déjà qu'il n'est pas très lourd, tombe à la renverse.

Les yeux du plus âgé sont illuminés d'un profond sentiment. Du désir ?   
Ses propres sensations sont diverses. La chaleur de son corps, un moment qu'il a attendu, qu'il a voulu. Qui ne dure pas évidemment. L'espagnol se relève. Lui aussi un peu chancelant.

— Ça va ? murmure Max, inquiet.

Il sent que ses joues sont rouges. Totalement. Il respire pour essayer de se calmer, le moment d'avant se répétant dans son esprit.

— Oui, je ... oui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'inspirer d'événements qui ont eu lieu ... ma partie préférée. Sachez que je tire mon inspiration beaucoup de vidéos :)


	6. Chapitre 6

Après un repas bien mérité, les groupes sont encore séparés. Lando regrette légèrement de ne plus être avec Carlos, dans la voiture un calme apparent règne. Ce dernier se rompt cependant quand ils voient l'endroit.

— Un ... parc d'attraction ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et Max à sa droite semble ravi. Il se sent comme s'il avait cinq ans et, en même temps, peu comprendre l'engouement de son camarade. Ce dernier lui tend la main.

— Oh, gentleman maintenant ?

— Tu devrais en profiter.

— Pardon, pardon, Maxy.

Lando se saisit de sa main et ils commencent à déambuler. Il aime bien ... généralement ... les sensations fortes. Mais difficile de ne pas crier quand ils font une maison hantée. Une maison hantée bon sang !

— Tu veux ma mort, balbutie-t-il en se réfugiant dans le pull de son compagnon une énième fois.

Celui-ci, sans aucun état d'âme, se moque allègrement de lui et de la situation. Le réconforte en glissant un bras autour de lui et en lui embrassant le front. La chaleur le fait se sentir mieux et ils finissent leur parcours sans autre grosse frayeur.

— Merci, vraiment.

— C'est normal. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment peur tu sais ?

Il donne un coup de coude au plus âgé qui sourit avant d'embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur. La manière dont ils prétendent sortir ensemble est bien trop naturel. Il continue de vouloir un certain espagnol à la place de son ami ...   
Le néerlandais glisse à son oreille, à l'abri de toutes caméras.

— On arrivera à finir avec eux, je te jure.

Ils échangent un sourire. Le reste de leur tour s'effectue sur des attractions qu'il apprécie particulièrement. Ils s'égarent même dans une galerie des miroirs.

— Je te paie quelque chose ?

Il se touche le cou, un poil gêné parce que l'autre Youtuber est juste parfait dans son rôle de petit-ami, parfait dans le plan, et il n'arrête pas d'être distrait par des pensées intrusives, se demandant ce que fait Carlos. Il devrait profiter du moment.

Max n'attend pas sa réponse et achète une barbe-à-papa devant laquelle il tire des yeux perplexes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'en avais très envie. Je me la paie avec ma Youtube money.

Blague récurrente et son comparse qui semble vouloir le mettre à l'aise. Il se détend un peu plus et vole un bout de la sucrerie.

— Héééééé ! C'est à moi !

— Pft. Ton acte de "gentleman" n'a duré que deux minutes. Si tu étais un vrai romantique, tu partagerais avec moi.

Ils restent quelques instants à se fixer, yeux dans les yeux, une sorte de dispute. Ils ne tiennent pas plus de cinq secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Trop ridicule même pour eux.

Ils finissent par se diviser l'achat en deux, il garde un goût sucré sur la langue, agréable. La dernière attraction de la journée est la grande roue. Ils y montent. La ville apparaît dans son ensemble, plus ils s'élèvent.

L'un à côté de l'autre, dans le silence de la petite cabine, ils observent l'horizon. C'est beau. On sent tous ses problèmes devenir petits rien qu'en regardant l'au-delà.

— C'est beau, non ?

Devant le manque de réponses de son partenaire, il se retourne pour trouver ce dernier, les yeux brillants. De larmes. Il se demande quel genre de pensées, de souvenirs sont apparus à l'esprit du second étudiant.

— Oh, Maxy ...

Il sait des sujets qui n'ont jamais été évoqués. Il sait un vide dans la vie de Max et le tabou qu'est sa famille. Il le prend dans ses bras avec un soupir.

— Désolé, je suis ... être ici signifie beaucoup.

Il n'arrive pas à savoir si le sens de cette phrase. Un sens simple, d'être dans cette émission ? ou un sens plus viscéral, abyssal; d'être encore en vie. Trop de tourments que le néerlandais camoufle au quotidien.

— Je sais. Tout va bien maintenant. On va y arriver.

Dans ses bras, son ami se calme peu à peu. Quand ils redescendent, leurs mains ne se lâchent pas mais, une fois de retour à la villa, alors que les caméras s'éteignent pour les laisser tranquille la nuit et que Max s'enferme dans leur chambre, il sait qu'il ne peut pas plus l'aider.

Cela lui fend le cœur. Il s'assoie sur le canapé avec un long soupir, ramène ses jambes à sa poitrine. Un fond amer. Leurs colocataires filent autour d'eux, que ce soit pour manger ou simplement parce qu'ils rentrent enfin. Son regard se fige sur Daniel et Carlos qui pénètrent, bruyants, riants, trempés.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur vous ? entend-il de la part de Lewis.

— Il m'a aspergé de champagne, este idiota !

— Ne m'accuse pas, tu as commencé !

Il se perd quelque part, dans la vague. Et laisse ses yeux se fermer sans attendre, une douleur sourde à la poitrine.


	7. Chapitre 7

— Une piste de karting ? Qu'est-ce que ...

Pierre se demande furtivement si l'émission a été chercher dans leur biographie jusqu'à leur enfance. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire tous les deux. Charles évite son regard et cela le blesse. Il n'en dit rien.

Sa main effleure le mur, parcoure les inscriptions d'un rêve, d'un autre temps auquel ils ont appartenu. Devenir pilote. Être rattrapé par la réalité, figé par la peur, entourage oppressif et il n'est pas assez fort. Rupture de son amitié avec le monégasque, éloignement, jusqu'à devenir ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

Et pourtant c'est ce même garçon à qui il tenait la main sous le ciel étoilé, sur le toit de sa maison de campagne alors qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre leurs parents de les laisser rester ensemble. Ce même garçon à qui il parlait de ses espoirs, de leur espoirs.  
Qui lui a brisé le cœur irrémédiablement.

On leur tend des casques. Leur indique où prendre place. Le plus jeune parle avec un sourire enjoliveur, charmeur, avec tout le monde sauf avec lui. L'habituelle. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne s'y est toujours pas fait.

Le contact du kart lui est familier. L'appui sur le volant, sa respiration qui s'alourdit légèrement alors qu'il prend de la vitesse.  
Et il chasse ces mauvais souvenirs qui lui reviennent en mémoire. Ce choc.

La course est assez simple. Ils y vont au coude à coude. Il a perdu de la technique, son adversaire aussi. A la recherche de la victoire, un sourire de grave sur son visage. Virage un peu trop serré, leurs karts entrent en contact, il va voir les bordures d'un peu trop près. Cogne contre elle.

L'adrénaline. Il reste un instant figé dans le véhicule, à reprendre son souffle. Plus loin, il entend Charles qui sort de son véhicule précipitamment et qui vient à sa rencontre en courant.

— Mon dieu, mon dieu ! Pierre, est-ce que tu vas bien, mon cœur ?

Un rire franc s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il ôte son casque et s'extirpe enfin du kart. Le monégasque affiche un air outré.

— Bon sang tu m'as fait peur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

— Il faut que ce genre de choses arrive pour que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Je ...

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux qui se sont légèrement humidifiés. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il secoue la tête.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu aurais les mêmes sentiments. Juste, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs tu sais ? Avant qu'il ... ne nous quitte. Tous les trois.

Le mutisme de celui qui a été son ami d'enfance le frappe. Il se résigne lui aussi. Pas le moment d'évoquer ce genre de choses.

— Bon, on va devoir rentrer je pense ? J'ai pris le virage plus large que prévu, c'est ma faute. Je me suis loupé, haha.

Il fait quelques pas sur la piste. Il se sent encore un peu étourdi par le choc mais n'a rien de grave. Une main agrippe son poignet.

— Charles ? Qu'est-ce que-

Il est coupé lorsqu'une paire de lèvres chaudes se pose sur les siennes. Il y répond de toute son énergie. Le baiser les laisse haletants, à se fixer, yeux dans les yeux, bleu contre vert.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Tu as tort en disant ça. Je t'ai aimé. Je t'aime ... parce que tu as toujours pris soin de moi même si j'ai voulu te repousser, te laisser à l'écart. Tu ne t'es jamais démonté. Je ne comprends pas la raison.

Sa poitrine se remplit d'une douce émotion. Une chose dont il aurait à peine pu rêver. Il vient poser sa main sur la joue de celui qui lui fait face, la caresse avec affection.

— Charlie ... je t'aime aussi.

Le plus jeune soupire avant de revenir l'embrasser encore et encore. Il doit stopper son élan mais le garde contre lui alors qu'il remonte l'allée pour revenir au plus proche du staff. Ce dernier les examine soigneusement, inquiet, mais tout va bien.

Le retour à la villa se déroule dans une drôle d'ambiance. Il ne sait même pas ce qui a été filmé ou non et si cela correspond à ce qui "plaît" à l'audience.

— Pierre ?

— Oui ?

— Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour me rattraper. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal d'une certaine façon mais je te prouverais que je t'aime. Que ça n'a pas été vain. Et que je suis désolé.

— Tu n'as pas ...

Il perd ses mots en cours de route, marmonne, fourrant son visage dans ses mains, embarrassé. L'autre étudiant ne le quitte pas une fois du regard, attendant la suite de sa phrase. Il se reprend.

— Sois toi-même. C'est tout ce que je veux.

— Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, tout ce qui s'est passé c'est de ma faute et je-

— Oui. Oui j'en suis sûr.

Un sourire timide prend place sur les lèvres de son monégasque qui lui offre une œillade discrète. Comportement totalement contrasté par rapport à toute à l'heure où ils se sont embrassés farouchement. Le retour à la villa signe l'extinction des caméras et ils se retrouvent en tête à tête puisqu'ils sont les premiers à revenir.

Il a un petit bruit surpris en sentant les mains de son compagnon se glisser sous son t-shirt.

— C-Charles ?

— Je vais trop vite ?

Il pousse un profond soupir, conscient du temps qui passe. Conscient des moments comme celui-ci, rares, parce qu'ils sont seuls. Et se penche pour récupérer un autre baiser.

— Non.


	8. Chapitre 8

— Lanno ? Tout va bien, chico ?

Lando se permet de rouvrir les yeux doucement. Carlos s'est assis à côté de lui. Il hausse les épaules.

— Fatigué.

— Max n'est pas avec toi ?

Daniel est détendu, un peu trop. Il pourrait dire que ce couple est à l'opposé du leur. Ils ont dû vivre une soirée magique tous les quatre mais la fin a bien été différente. Des modèles, à la limite de la perfection.

— Dans la chambre. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille voir qui que ce soit.

— Je peux tenter ma chance ?

Il fait un geste vague de la main. L'australien s'en va aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Il change de position pour s'asseoir correctement, frissonnant quand ses bras rentrent en contact avec l'air froid.

— Tu sembles mal en point.

— C'est plus ... Max qui est mal en point. Moi je n'ai rien.

L'espagnol lui lance un regard plein d'intérêt avec une étincelle qu'il ne peut identifier avant de ne le prendre prendre dans ses bras. Il pousse un glapissement en sentant contre lui le corps chaud mais surtout humide et collant.

— C'est immonde ! Lâche-moi !

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça, cábron.

L'étreinte se resserre de plus belle autour de lui et il finit par s'y laisser aller, appuyant sa tête dans le t-shirt trempé.

— Pourquoi ? marmonne-t-il.

— Parce que tu semblais en avoir besoin.

Aussi simple que ça.

— Je ne comprends pas ...

— C'est simple de remarquer ce genre de choses quand on prête attention à toi, chico.

Il prête attention à lui ? Il se sent rougir et fourre plus profondément son visage dans le vêtement. Carlos commence à déposer des baisers dans son cou et il frissonne.

— A mis ojos, eres oro, cariño.

Il ne comprend pas la phrase. Pas ces mots. Mais cela lui fait du bien d'entendre qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'on se soucie de lui. Il laisse aller ce poids qui lui a pesé sur le cœur.

— Je voulais que tu me choisisses.

Un murmure qu'il croit presque imaginer. Un souffle qui confirme ses souhaits les plus profonds. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge.

— Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait, cábron.

Il se recule. Leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre. Le sien dérive sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Ce dernier se penche et l'embrasse. Si léger. Doux. Un contact, un effleurement à peine. Puis le DJ se lève avec un sourire tendre.

— Bonne nuit, córazon.

Il reste figé sur le canapé, rêveur, en regardant l'autre s'éloigner. Il touche ses lèvres du bout du doigt. Joues rouges. Il prend une profonde respiration.

— Un homme plus âgé hein.

Lewis est appuyé sur le canapé, un air amusé sur le visage.

— Tu vois que vous n'étiez pas objectif par rapport à vous-même.

— Ça va mieux ?

Le mannequin enjambe le sofa et se laisse tomber à côté de lui, soupirant bruyamment, triste.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Ce n'est pas définitif, tu pourras changer ?

— Mais je ne sais pas si ... je suis quelqu'un sûr de moi en général, je juge les gens au premier regard. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour moi ici.

— L'aventure n'est pas finie ?

Il hésite à regagner sa chambre. Est-ce que Max va mieux ? Il n'a pas envie d'interrompre son ami s'il est avec Daniel.

— Est-ce que tu as vu Daniel ?

— Je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre pourquoi ?

— Il est parti parler à Max, donc je ne savais pas trop ...

Il se relève. Son camarade lui offre une œillade concernée qu'il ne relève pas.

— Bonne nuit, Lewis. Tâche de trouver un peu le sommeil.

— Merci, little one.

Il pénètre dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Le néerlandais, étendu dans le lit, semble dormir profondément, apaisé. Quoique que l'australien lui ait dit, cela lui a été bénéfique.   
Soulagé, il se change avant de se glisser dans les couvertures.

Le lendemain, le réveil est tranquille. En fait, ils passent une semaine tranquille, sans être dérangé par quelconque événement, juste à développer leurs affinités. Max, un grand sourire sur son visage, semble en bien meilleur état.

— Ce n'est pas mauvais, cupcake. Tu as des nouvelles de tes amis ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Tous les jours. Ils réagissent sur tout ce qui se passe.

Le néerlandais se moque de lui et il lui offre un coup de coude. Daniel passe sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

— Maxy, Lando, venez au salon !

Il repart. Il se permet de lancer un regard étonné à son camarade et hausse un sourcil, amusé.

— Maxy, hein ?

— Tais-toi !

Dans la pièce principale, tous les concurrents sont là, autour de l'écran télévisé. Un compte à rebours est affiché. Il s'approche prudemment, jetant un regard à Pierre qui semble plus heureux qu'au début de l'aventure.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Les sondages vont bientôt être affichés pour savoir qui est le meilleur couple. Les deux derniers sont remodelés.

Le français se mord la lèvre. C'est Charles qui vient lui prendre doucement la main.   
Et il comprend alors. Les choses semblent s'être bien améliorées pour eux.

Il observe d'un œil morne l'arrivée de l'horloge à 0. Chaque paire est représenté et il est surpris en voyant que lui et Max sont au sommet, Daniel et Carlos les suivant d'assez près. Derniers du classement, Lewis se retrouve avec Valtteri et Kevin passe avec Romain.

Un message s'affiche ensuite sur l'écran : "à notre couple gagnant de ce week-end, rendez-vous à l'entrée dans quinze minutes".

Il échange un regard avec son compagnon. Ils partagent la même incompréhension. Tellement de choses se sont passées. Ils peuvent se poser des questions sur ce qui va se passer quand même.

— Lando ?

Carlos pose sa main sur son avant-bras et il frissonne légèrement. Ils se sont adonnés à leur guerre de partenariat ces derniers jours, à se rendre jaloux les uns les autres. Il suppose que tout est bon pour l'user à son avantage.

— Sois prudent.

Et c'est plutôt rare, après la semaine passée, que l'espagnol montre sa vraie concerne. Il sourit.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il faille être inquiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un rapprochement Daniel/Max ? Un rapprochement Carlos/Lando ? Est-ce que le développement vous plaît ? De nouveaux événements, quelques changements, pas grand chose ... quelque chose ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Les lumières l'illuminent. Pour ne pas trop s'en soucier, Lando se met dans une condition de tournage de vidéo. Ce n'est pas si différent même s'il a fait beaucoup de gaming, très peu d'autres formats. Max semble au naturel et il l'envie bon sang.

— La question suivante est ... Comment est-ce qu'on s'est rencontrés ?

— Pour ceux qui suivent nos chaînes, on a parlé un peu sur les réseaux sociaux. Pour ma part, je savais qu'il faisait des vidéos un peu semblables. C'est lui qui a initié une partie ensemble hors live, on a appris à se connaître à partir de là.

— J'étais curieux mais je regretterais jamais de t'avoir adressé ce message ! On a des points communs, on s'entend bien ... et on a tous les deux des meilleurs amis ... disons agaçants.

Ils échangent un regard, hilares. Pas sûr que cela plaise à George et à Alex mais bon, tant pis. Private joke, private joke. Il tire un papier.

— "Vous entretenez une très bonne relation, pas forcément toujours amoureuse mais très amicale. Si vous en venez à vous séparer, avez-vous d'autres personnes avec qui vous souhaiteriez être mis ? Par là j'entends les noms, bande de cachottiers."

Il toussote, mal à l'aise. Gêné. Le néerlandais laisse échapper un rire amusé alors que lui se dandine sur sa chaise. Ne rien cacher.

— Bon, objectivement, Daniel.

Il relève la tête vers son partenaire qui semble avoir parlé, sans crainte, un léger rose sur ses pommettes.

— Je veux dire, on a plusieurs garçons de tout âge et de tout genre. Mais il a ce je-ne-sais-quoi, le soleil Australien peut-être.

Une moue joueuse prend place sur son visage jusqu'à ce que son partenaire lui lance un regard appuyé.

— Moui ?

— La question te concerne aussi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il marmonne.

— Je n'aime pas trop être confronté aux inconnus mais ... ce serait Carlos.

— Sans raison particulière ?

— Ça me semble évident pourtant.

Son ami hausse les épaules, n'insistant pas plus et se saisit d'un autre papier. Il essaye de se détendre, se frottant les yeux pour cacher son embarras.

— "Peux-tu me citer quelque chose que déteste Lando et quelque chose qu'il aime par dessus tout ?" Facile !

— Vraiment ?

— Tu détestes le poisson et tu adores le lait.

Il garde les yeux grands ouverts, surpris après tout.

— Je ne savais pas que tu prêtais attention à ce genre de détail.

— Tout pour toi, Cupcake.

— Ow, ow.

Il toussote et rougit. Quel beau parleur. La vidéo se termine quelques instants plus tard. Ils soufflent, soulagés.

— Vous étiez parfaits ! Vous vous habituez de mieux en mieux aux caméras, c'est génial.

— Merci.

— Max, si possible, j'aimerais que tu rassembles ceux qui était dans ton équipe de bowling la semaine dernière. Vers 14h dans le hall ?

Son camarade acquiesce. Le retour dans la villa se fait avec un certain soulagement. Soudainement, ils peuvent vaquer à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était. Ils sont accueillis par Pierre.

— Oh, vous êtes déjà de retour ?

— Hum, oui pourquoi ?

— On a assisté à votre interview en direct, comme on ne savait pas où vous étiez, je pensais que ce serait plus long.

En direct ? Il sent ses joues s'enflammer en pensant que tout le monde ait vu sa déclaration. Celle de Max aussi qui se mordille la lèvre.

— Tu as vu ... les autres ? Je dois leur parler.

— Ils sont tous sur le patio ou dans la piscine.

Le néerlandais acquiesce et sort rapidement par la baie-vitrée. Il le suit et reste bouche bée quand il trouve leurs colocataires torses nus. Il cligne des yeux, se faisant violence pour ne pas s'attarder sur celui de Carlos.

— Vous êtes rentrés ! s'exclame Daniel, en leur jetant un coup d'œil par dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Pourquoi ne pas aller enfiler un maillot de bain et nous rejoindre ?

Sa remarque vise clairement l'autre Youtuber.

— Ceux de mon équipe de bowling, on a rendez-vous à l'entrée à 14h. Je pense que c'est pour notre récompense.

— Et il est ?

— 13h35.

Un petit sourire lui échappe. Il aurait bien aimé parler un petit peu à son espagnol mais il lui semble qu'il va devoir repousser cette occasion. Il rentre à l'intérieur.

— Tu ne restes pas avec eux ? demande Pierre, étonné.

— Non, non, je vais dans ma chambre. Toi ?

— J'attends ... on va dire, un appel urgent.

Il acquiesce. Il s'installe sur la petite terrasse de leur chambre, son carnet qu'il a sorti de sa valise et un crayon à la main. Son enceinte joue un morceau aléatoire. Le soleil est agréable sur sa peau. Le temps passe, son téléphone posé à côté. La prochaine fois qu'il regarde l'heure, quatorze heures est passé de vingt minutes. Il est surpris quand on s'assoit à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, cábron ?

— Carlos ? Je croyais que tu devais être avec les autres ?

— J'ai échangé ma place avec Daniel, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à te laisser seul.

Il se frotte doucement les yeux et pose enfin son stylo. Le plus âgé se penche légèrement en avant, lisant quelques lignes.

— Ce que c'est ?

— Oh, des idées. De vidéos. J'en ai eu quelques-unes dernièrement et même si j'en avais prévu des d'avance, je ne pense pas réussir à couvrir mon absence. On ne nous a pas dits si cela allait durer toutes ces vacances ou non.

— Je vois. Tu vas refaire des courts-métrages ?

— J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si-

Refaire ? Il se fige, son cerveau tourne à plein régime.

— Tu as ... déjà vu mes vidéos ?

— Bien sûr. Je pense que la plupart de nos colocataires en ont tous vu au moins une.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se sentant soudainement embarrassé. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'assume pas ses vidéos, cela fait des années qu'il ne se cache pas de ce qu'il fait, mais cela lui fait quand même quelque chose.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu fais de très bons trucs. Et tu es adorable, même quand tu te mets à casser des manettes après une défaite.

— Ne m'en parle pas !

— Mmh, j'aime bien ce morceau.

Il se laisse un temps pour analyser ce qui est en train de passer avant d'offrir un coup de coude à son interlocuteur.

— C'est logique elle est de toi !

Carlos laisse échapper un rire grave, chaud, qui semble résonner à ses oreilles. Il aime beaucoup ce son.

— Mais tu sais, cariño, te tenir compagnie ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis resté ici cet après-midi.


	10. Chapitre 10

Lando se sent comme s'il ne faisait qu'aller de surprise en surprise. Il relève la tête pour trouver les iris sombres de Carlos plantés sur lui avec intensité. Il ne peut détourner le regard, s'y noie complètement.

— Cette interview. Je brûlais de jalousie parce que je ne suis pas sûr de te connaître aussi bien que Max, ni d'avoir la même connexion avec toi. Mais ...

Totalement hypnotisé. À bout de souffle.

— Mais ?

L'espagnol laisse planer le silence un instant, et ces quelques secondes lui semblent carrément insupportables.

— Tes propos. Tu m'as choisi, moi.

Le plus âgé semble émerveillé. Lui a un petit sourire timide alors que son compagnon lui caresse la joue avec douceur.

— Tu aurais pu te taire, refuser d'y répondre ou mentir. Pourtant, tu l'as quand même dit, mi valiente muchacho.

Leurs visages s'approchent lentement l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont déjà embrassés, c'est vrai, mais il sait qu'à partir du moment où leurs lèvres se toucheront, ils ne répondront plus d'eux. Si proche, si proche ...

BAM.

Il sursaute, Carlos recule. Le moment brisé. Le bruit vient du salon là où il se souvient que Pierre était. Assez inquiets, ils se dirigent vers la pièce.

Pierre est agenouillé au sol, dos à eux, en train de ramasser ce qui semble être les débris d'un plateau en verre.

— Tout va bien ?

Le français sursaute, se coupe la main avec un éclat, faisant tomber le-dit et tente de le ramasser mais n'y arrive pas, mains tremblantes.

— On va balayer, arrête, tu vas encore te couper.

— Désolé, je ... désolé.

L'autre étudiant se relève, ils voient finalement son visage pâle, l'air en profond choc. Il attrape doucement son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Il y a eu-

— Pierre !

Charles accourt avant de se jeter dans les bras de son partenaire qui s'y laisse aller totalement, un sanglot lui échappe.

— Je sais, je sais. Ça va aller, mon amour, on trouvera quelque chose.

Ils se retirent sans un mot, un regard. Il peut comprendre le besoin d'intimité, reste inquiet et pensif. Pierre attendait un coup de fil pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Carlos passe ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Ça va, cariño ?

— Moi oui mais eux ...

— Tu ne dois pas te tracasser pour ça. Ils en parleront s'ils en ont envie.

Il est sur le point de protester mais se retient, sans savoir où sont ses limites avec cet homme qui embrasse sa joue avant de le laisser seul.  
Plus tard, il apprend qu'un ami de Pierre et Charles a été gravement blessé lors d'un accident de voiture et est à l'hôpital.

Et un mois passe sans que Carlos ne le cherche plus. Un mois où l'ambiance s'électrise et où ils se rendent coup pour coup en jalousie. Il est blessé aussi quand il se rend compte que les deux plus âgés ont sûrement couché ensemble.

Max aussi. Ils ne s'y abaissent pas. Ils ne veulent pas, ne peuvent pas. À mi-tournant il se demande comment la situation a tourné aussi mal. Est-ce que la situation de la dernière fois a finalement été regrettée par le DJ ...?

— Tu boudes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— La moitié de l'aventure est passée, je suppose. On n'a pas obtenu ce qu'on veut. Du tout.

— On ne sait pas si c'est la moitié.

— Je ne sais pas toi mais moi au niveau des cours ça risque de devenir short.

Son partenaire rit, l'air détendu bien que de grands cernes bordent ses jolis yeux bleus. Nuits noires, cauchemars, incertitudes ... semblent troubler son compagnon.

— Tu as entendu ? Il va y avoir un événement aujourd'hui.

— Quel genre ?

— Le genre "qui va chambouler l'aventure".

Il lève les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu.

— Comment est-ce que tu es toujours au courant des infos ?

— Je fais quelque chose de magique qui s'appelle se lever avant dix heures.

Il fait mine de s'étouffer d'indignation devant la méchanceté de son ami. Le néerlandais se lève de leur lit sur lequel ils sont assis et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit et vont dans le salon de cette manière. La présentatrice est assise sur un pouf à côté des candidats. Ouh, c'est du sérieux alors ?

— Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel ! Nous fêtons les un mois de l'émission. À mi-parcours, vous commencez à tous bien vous connaître alors vous nous offrons une chance ultime. La possibilité finale de changer votre paire et de déclencher un match.

Lando a une vive émotion qui lui monte brièvement à la poitrine. Il ne laissera pas passer cette chance-ci. Quand son regard croise celui de Carlos, il espère, il espère lui faire passer un assez grand message, un assez grand espoir. "Choisis-moi".

— Cependant, je pense que vous avez tous entendu parler d'une petite surprise. Je sais que certains d'entre vous peuvent ne pas se sentir satisfaits avec les participants présents ou du moins ne pas trouver en eux des partenaires compatibles.

Il voit Lewis se redresser sur le canapé, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans son regard. La paire du britannique a eu l'air d'être mieux avec Valtteri puisqu'ils ne l'ont pas revu veiller aussi souvent qu'avec Romain mais n'a pas semblé faire son bonheur.

— Permettez-moi d'introduire les deux nouveaux habitants de la villa, accueillez-les comme il se doit. Ils auront le privilège d'indiquer leurs préférences avant vous autres comme c'est leur première visite.

Deux hommes pénètrent dans la pièce, valise au pied, de la même porte par laquelle ils ont eux-même débarqué il y a un mois.

—Un homme aux abords calme, doux, mais également possesseur d'une grande intelligence et d'un certain talent qu'il exerce en tant qu'ingénieur mécanique. Il a trente-deux ans, il est allemand, voici Sebastian Vettel !

La première chose qu'il remarque c'est cet homme ce sont ses deux yeux clairs assez étonnants qui traversent la salle, la balaient à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un.

— Suivant l'entreprise familiale, reprenant les rênes, il est transitaire, propriétaire d'une grande compagnie de ce 21e siècle. Provocateur, passionné, allemand, voici Nico Hulkenberg, 32 ans !

Un grand blond qui, encore une fois, passe au-dessus d'eux, semblant chercher quelqu'un de plus âgé. Il craint pour son propre ... amour ou quoiqu'il puisse appeler.

— Bien maintenant les garçons vous allez pouvoir lancer votre premier choix et nous verrons par rapport à nos candidats. Une nouvelle chambre va être débloquée.

Les deux arrivants ne semblent pas avoir besoin d'énormément de réflexion puisque Sebastian lance assez vite.

— Lewis.

Sa voix est douce, chaude.

— Je vais dire Kevin.

Plus rocailleuse.   
La seule femme présente, assez portée sur le maquillage, s'avance avec un geste digne d'une drama-queen.

— Vous avez ainsi le choix messieurs, de répondre à ce choix ou de-

Lewis se lève rapidement, saisit le bras de l'ingénieur et l'entraîne à sa suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> héhé ... cette fois on est au complet. Comme vraiment. De nouveaux personnages s'ajoutent à l'aventure, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	11. Chapitre 11

— Je ... euh, suppose que c'est qu'il accepte ce choix. Ahem. Kevin ?

Plus timide, moins démonstratif, le danois se contente d'hocher la tête.

— Très bien ! Que les participants restants se saisissent des tablettes à leur droite s'il vous plaît.

Lando a la main tremblante quand il se saisit de l'objet. Longue, longue aventure, vacances d'été. Du bout du doigt, il touche la case indiquée du nom de Carlos et attend. Ce n'est pas un long moment, ça lui semble interminable.

— Et nous avons des matchs ! C'est impressionnant comme vous avez été conciliant. Sauf un groupe apparemment.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus grand, une sueur froide le traverse.

— Lando et Carlos.

Il relève son regard pour trouver son nouveau partenaire qui l'observe un sourire aux lèvres. L'espagnol ouvre ses bras à son attention et il s'y précipite pour s'y blottir, gémissant de bonheur.

— Je t'ai, cariño.

— Daniel et Max.

Le néerlandais lance un regard nerveux à l'australien dont le sourire semble plus éclatant que jamais.

— Pierre et Charles.

Le monégasque hausse les épaules avant d'embrasser profondément le français qui rougit, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

— Et du coup, Valtteri et Romain. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas choisi de personnes, pouvez-vous expliquer pourquoi ?

Ils se jettent un regard mutuel, amusés et embarrassés par la situation.

— Je sentais qu'on se retrouverait ensemble. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Exactement.

— Et voilà qui conclut nos paires qui ne devraient plus tant bouger que cela au cours des prochains jours ! Des changements ont eu lieu au sein de la villa, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à réagir avec le hashtag loveoffame !

Plus tard, il est assis dans sa chambre, la même puisque c'est Max qui a décidé de déménager, contre son partenaire. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui envoient des tweets trouvés. Il se sent embarrassé. 

— « Enfin, ils sont enfin réunis ! » « Non, mesdames, messieurs vous ne rêvez pas, Daniel/Max - Carlos/Lando, au bon endroit. » « Lando/Carlos otp 4ever. » On peut dire que les fans sont exaltés au moins.

— Je ... ouais. On n'a pas été très subtils, je pense.

— Lanno, tu es adorable, tu sais ?

Ses joues ont pris une teinte foncée. Trop foncées. Rouge qui parsème sa peau. Carlos embrasse sa joue avec tendresse avant de se lever, lui tendant la main.

— Allez, debout.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'as pas entendu l'annonce ce matin ?

Il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, se souvenant des paroles de Max sur le fait qu'il ne se levait pas assez tôt.

— Je crois que je dormais encore.

Un rire échappe au plus âgé et, offensé, il lui offre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Ne pense pas à mal, chico. C'est juste tellement toi ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, une activité est déjà prévue avec les nouveaux couples.

— Oh, vraiment ?

Il saisit la main de son partenaire qui l'hisse à ses côtés, proche de ses lèvres. Un instant d'hésitation et leurs lèvres se rencontrent encore. Un baiser plus intense, leurs lèvres se rencontrent et il se sent incertain d'approcher cette zone si peu abordée. Il sent Carlos sourire contre lui et se reculer.

— Pas besoin de se précipiter. On ira à ton rythme. Et surtout, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment.

Lando acquiesce, se sentant toujours assez timide. Le contact de la main chaude de son compagnon dans la sienne a le don de le rassurer.

Dans le salon, l'ambiance est ... variée. Il peut sentir des tensions dans la salle. Nico et Kevin sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre mais ne se parlent pas vraiment, nerveux, tendus, un peu en colère ?

Pour Lewis et Sebastian, c'est plus compliqué à décrire. L'empressement d'hier du britannique semble avoir disparu, ils semblent maintenant plus timides l'un avec l'autre; moins impliqués. Même si l'étincelle dans le regard du plus âgé ne s'est pas éteinte pour une fois.

Valtteri et Romain discute calmement. Tout simplement. Charles et Pierre ont des airs assez concernés sur le visage. Sérieux.

Max semble plus heureux d'une certaine manière mais il lui lance un regard étrange. Il s'assoie à côté de lui tandis que son espagnol va parler avec Daniel.

— Tu vas bien, cupcake ?

— Moi, oui. Toi plutôt ?

— Je pense oui maintenant. Est-ce que tu as vu les derniers articles ? À propos de nos chaînes ?

Il secoue la tête et, soudainement, le monde extérieur semble de nouveau exister. Il l'avait oublié. Il se sentait protégé ici, loin de tout. Mais il reste qu'il existe ses études, ses occupations, sa vie.

— Tiens. Juste ... ne t'en soucie pas trop.

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, récupère le téléphone. Les premiers mots le font écarquiller les yeux. Après tout, il considère que sa sexualité est un sujet qui ne regarde que lui. Plusieurs titres, commentaires, considérations.

Il ne s'est jamais caché d'être gay. Il n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, n'a pas pris cela comme un sujet qui comptait énormément. La déception le saisit. Presque au point de larmes.

— Surprenant hein ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si homophobe. Il faudrait faire du tri.

— "Les deux stars du web n'ont pas encore répondu". Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je crois que je suis toujours plus déçu que le monde n'ait pas ... évolué.

Le néerlandais baisse les yeux avant de relever le regard, semblant avoir un tout autre sujet en tête, tout aussi urgent.

— Je dois te dire. J'ai entendu dire que Carl-

— Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau jour, nouvelle activité pas vrai ? Ces changements ont dû vous chambouler. Vous avez peut-être même été mis avec quelqu'un dont vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose.

Il est presque trop surpris par l'intervention de la présentatrice qui le fait se retourner assez soudainement. Elle a un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Nous nous livrons à un quiz inédit. Chaque paire aura le droit de se poser des questions entre eux, libres ou orientées. Tout ne sera, bien entendu, pas dévoilé au public et chaque participant aura un joker sur la question de son choix.

Il échange un regard avec Max, pas sûr d'apprécier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paires, cette fois, sont toutes réunies et dans le bon ordre je dirais. Un petit jeu va s'en suivre, quel genre de conséquences pourrait-il avoir sur la suite ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Max passe une main dans son cou, glissant le long de sa nuque avec force. Il se fait violence pour rester calme. La nervosité est quotidienne. Il n'aime même pas être ici. Des fois, il se demande pourquoi. Il trouve sa réponse dans les gens qui l'entourent. Des personnes qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais pu rencontrer s'il n'était pas venu.

Daniel lui sourit juste à côté de lui, rayonnant. Il voit les raisons pour lesquelles il a eu le coup de foudre pour cette homme à chaque fois. Il voit à quel point cet amour naissant pourrait devenir profond s'il le laisse. À voir s'il doit le préserver ou l'arrêter dès maintenant.

— Nerveux ? Les caméras ?

— Tu n'es pas le seul à y être habitué. Pour des raisons différentes.

— Tu as été autant devant la caméra que derrière, je sais, Maxy. J'ai particulièrement bien aimé ta dernière vidéo d'ailleurs.

Un léger rougissement s'empare de ses pommettes. Cela le surprend toujours. Être ici lui donne aussi la notion de l'anonymat. Après tout, ils sont tous connus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils ne sont pas personne mais ici ils peuvent l'être.

Ils prennent place sur des fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. La lumière des projecteurs est aveuglante.

— Tes qualités selon toi ?

Il baisse les yeux, se laissant le temps de réfléchir.

— Persévérant, je n'abandonne pas les choses qui me tiennent à cœur. Je dirais que je suis assez ... perspicace ? Toi ?

— Mmh. Laisse moi réfléchir. Les gens parlent de ma bonne humeur et disent que j'ai de l'humour. J'ai de la patience.

— Mais c'est vrai ?

— Hein ?

Un léger sourire s'ancre sur ses lèvres.

— Tu dis que c'est ce que les gens disent de toi.

— Je suppose oui. On ne m'a jamais donné tort.

— Oh. Et tes pires défauts ?

Daniel passe une main dans des bouclettes brunes distraitement. Son regard se fige presque sur cette vision, il doit se faire tout son possible pour s'en détourner.

— Je peux patienter longtemps mais au bout d'un certain moment je finis par m'impatienter. J'ai besoin de certitudes. Et dans mes mauvais moments ... j'aurais tendance à vouloir être seul.

— Ton visage d'ange ne fait pas tout alors ?

— Je te retourne le compliment, Maxy. Jolis yeux. Et tes défauts ?

Il a une pensée brève pour Lando qui a semblé aussi peu assuré que lui. Tous deux se sentent trop jeunes, peu sûrs d'eux ici. Quand il y autant de gens qui semblent si matures.

— Impulsif. Peut-être un peu ... instable. Émotionnellement parlant.

— Parle-moi de ton père.

— P-Par ... don ?

Mais l'australien ne revient pas sur sa question et se contente de le fixer, imperturbable. Ses paumes de main sont moites et il les essuie sur son pantalon. Grande respiration.

— Il est mort quand j'avais dix-huit ans d'une maladie. Il était dur avec nous. Ma mère l'a quitté pour ça, elle ne supportait plus son caractère.

— Ce n'est pas tout, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu détestes évoquer ce sujet.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

Sa voix prend des accents désespérés. Son regard fuit la scène. Les caméras l'étouffent, tout l'étouffe. Il se sent mal, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Répond à ma question, je répondrais à la tienne ensuite.

Sa main se pose sur son avant-bras et le serre dans un réflexe qu'il avait oublié. Peur, incertitude. Respiration irrégulière. Pression. Besoin d'air. Il ne peut soudainement plus le supporter, se lève brusquement et sort de la pièce.

Le vent sur sa peau lui fait du bien. Le soleil l'aveugle légèrement. Il respire profondément. Les larmes au coin de ses yeux le font se sentir si faible. Des pas derrière lui.

— Je suis allé trop loin, pas vrai ? Désolé Maxy.

Il ne répond pas. Daniel s'approche un peu plus de lui mais semble incertain quand à l'idée d'instaurer un réel contact entre eux.

— Tu m'en veux ?

— Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu en es au courant ?

— Je ne suis pas au courant de grand-chose. J'ai entendu des bouts. J'ai fait le lien. Ah, autre qualité je suppose, je ne suis pas un idiot.

Cela a le don de lui tirer un sourire au milieu des larmes.

— Tout ça me fait peur. Je n'ai pas envie de me confier à toi parce que j'ai peur de l'importance que tu peux prendre et que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Que tu ne m'aimes pas autant et que tu te serves de moi.

— Je ne te ferais jamais ça.

— Pourquoi te croire ? Comment te croire ?

— Parce que je te le demande. Et que je t'aime.

Son corps tremble, il essaie de respirer au travers de ses sanglots. Cette fois, le plus âgé s'approche et le prend dans ses bras. Le serre contre lui.

— Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Max Verstappen et ça c'est vrai.

Les larmes roulent en masse sur ses joues. Il est un tel gâchis. Il ploie sous les baiser qui lui sont offerts, s'effondre.

— P-Pourquoi ? Je ne crois pas te mériter ...

— Justement. Ton sourire, ton impulsivité, des premiers regards que tu m'as envoyés à ton arrivée à ceux que tu me donnes maintenant ... et chacune de tes manières, cette façon d'être sincère sans trop l'être. De m'avoir choisi. Moi.

Daniel essuie ses larmes avec douceur, calmement. Un tel calme qui contraste avec l'état dans lequel il est actuellement, il ne comprend pas vraiment.

— J'ai été tellement jaloux, Maxy. Tu as joué avec moi, toi et Lando ...

—Ne t'es-tu pas joué de moi aussi ? Avec Carlos ?

C'est les acteurs qui savent le mieux se jouer du monde, il a été méfiant. Il en a eu peur de cette relation, tellement peur. Mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'y attacher.

— Peut-être faudrait-il qu'on vous inculque les bonnes manières à vous les jeunes.

La phrase semble légèrement froide mais finalement le regard pétillant que lui lance l'australien rehausse le ton. Il soupire doucement, se sentant cette fois-ci réellement apaisé. Peut-être qu'il peut trouver une fin heureuse lui aussi, au milieu de toutes ces frasques et ces paillettes.

— Est-ce que tu es prêt Maxy ?

— Prêt à quoi ?

— À passer le prochain mois avec moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhé, sorry, je pouvais pas finir la fic sans un de mes ships préférés qui se finissaient. Bien entendu, Max a d'autres problèmes mais je doute que je les développerais ici puisque ça reste sur du Lando/Carlos en principal. J'espère que ça vous a plus !


	13. Chapitre 13

Lando essaye de domestiquer sa mèche, en vain. Il soupire. Deux semaines avant la fin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire à part espérer attirer les bonnes grâces du public ? La compétition est presque rude, si ce n'est qu'ils s'apprécient entre eux.  
Deux bras se glissent autour de ses épaules, un petit sourire naît sur son visage.

— Mmh, qu'est-ce que tu fais, amor ?

— J'essaye d'arranger mes cheveux mais je n'y arrive pas ! Ça me saoule.

— Regarde-moi ?

Il tourne la tête vers son compagnon qui lui jette un regard de haut en bas.

— Non, ne change rien. Tu es très bien comme ça, muy guapo.

Il secoue la tête mais ne touche plus à sa coupe, satisfait malgré tout. Ils ont une petite soirée pour eux, pour fêter le compte-à-rebours final de l'émission. Carlos prend sa main et le guide jusqu'à dehors où les limousines les attendent. Ils montent avec Lewis et Sebastian.

— Ton noeud est mal mis.

Et juste comme ça, l'allemand se penche et rajuste le costume du britannique qui rougit légèrement.

— M-Merci.

— De rien Liebe.

Il assiste à la scène avec un sourire en coin. Quelque chose a changé entre eux. Ou était-ce déjà là avant ?   
Le trajet est assez court, il passe en un clin d'œil. Il est nerveux pour une raison quelconque. La présence de son partenaire le rassure.

Retrouver Max rend l'atmosphère encore meilleure et, très vite, il oublie ce pourquoi il avait tant de stress. Des musiques jouent en arrière-plan. Son espagnol fait un instant la moue.

— J'aurais pu faire mieux.

Il lui offre un coup de coude, ce à quoi le plus âgé lui répond en lui embrassant la joue. Il se glisse dans la nuitée avec une aise dont il est lui-même surpris. Tous leurs camarades semblent apaisés, même Nico et Kevin ont l'air de s'être enfin trouvés. Peut-être que c'est l'effet que leur fait la fin de l'émission proche.

Après avoir dîné, la musique se lance de plus belle et le seul néerlandais du groupe le traîne avec lui sur la piste de danse. Très vite, ils sont rejoints par Charles et Pierre.

S'amuser. Reprendre goût à tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire pendant l'adolescence. Il se sent presque nostalgique en y repensant, lui qui est supposé en sortir tout juste. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour lui-même ...

— Où est Carlos ?

Et sa voix se perd presque tant le volume est élevé, au point où il se doit de répéter à plusieurs reprises sa question.

— Dehors ! Avec Dan.

Son ancien-partenaire lui pointe le balcon. Il acquiesce, bien décidé à aller récupérer son match pour passer le reste de la soirée avec lui quand même. C'est l'occasion. Il s'éloigne du dancefloor et la porte menant à la balustrade est ouverte.

Ses pas ralentissent légèrement, il a toujours peur de gêner après tout. Le vent lui caresse les joues, d'ici il distingue déjà les deux plus âgés en pleine conversation. Cela a l'air sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, Daniel ? Je n'aime pas ne pas être sincère envers ce petit.

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mission en premier lieu. Pour quoi en plus ? De l'argent ? L'ennui ?

— Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça ! Il est si innocent, j'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal.

Son sourire, qui n'avait pas vraiment quitté son visage depuis le début, vacille. Lando a peur de comprendre ce dont ils parlent.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté leur proposition ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de jouer le jeu de séduction avec Lando ? Est-ce que tu n'as vraiment aucune considération ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire la vérité, non ? Il ne voudrait pas comprendre, il pense probablement que je suis l'élu de son cœur, pobre chico.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il tourne les talons précipitamment. Il veut être seul. Il a besoin d'être seul. Il a envie de vomir. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Depuis le début, sa relation avec Carlos n'est qu'une vulgaire mise en scène ? Un coup marketing ?

La dépréciation le frappe de plein fouet au point même où il chancelle, ne semblant plus pouvoir tenir sur ses propres pieds. Il s'assoie sur les marches en dehors du bâtiment, à l'entrée.

Son cœur lui fait mal.

Il ne veut pas croire que c'est cela l'amour. Il pense mériter mieux quand même. Ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il mérite, non ? Il ne mérite pas des fausses promesses chuchotées sur l'oreiller et des espoirs déçus, bons à jeter, pas vrai ?

— Lando ? Lando, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Max s'assoie à ses côtés et le serre contre lui. Ses larmes mouillent la chemise de son camarade, il est mortifié.

— Carlos ... Carlos, il ... a joué avec moi.

Le néerlandais embrasse son front et lui caresse doucement le dos. Quelque chose dans son attitude le lui fait comprendre bien vite.

— Tu étais au courant ?

— Oui. J'ai surpris une conversation de Carlos au téléphone. Je voulais te dire mais je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment.

Il se relève. Sa respiration est haletante. Il se saisit de son téléphone. Il a besoin de parler à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. N'importe lequel. Ils sauront trouver les bons mots, il en est sûr. Son camarade pose une main sur son épaule qu'il ignore.

— Allo ? Lando ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles à cette heure ?

Il lui faut toute l'énergie du monde pour refouler ses sanglots.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dodo ? On t'a fait du mal ?

A travers ses sursauts, il a du mal à expliquer la situation. Max semble avoir disparu dans son dos.

— Je suis désolé, Lando.

Alex le semble vraiment.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'était notre idée de t'inscrire. Si on ne t'avait pas force à y aller ...

— Non !

Il arque son regard vers le ciel, se mordant la lèvre, cherchant un moyen de se calmer. N'importe lequel.

— Non ... j'ai vécu des bons moments en venant ici. De très bons moments. Pour dire la vérité, tout était parfait. Trop parfait. Si ce mensonge n'existait pas, j'aurais presque ... presque pensé que je pouvais être heureux. Enfin.

— Lando ... tu sais que tu le mérites ? Tu mérites d'être heureux.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Deux semaines.

Ferait-il mieux d'abandonner ou de garder cette couverture ? Un sourire misérable prend place sur ses lèvres. Il peut jouer ... le jour. Il l'a dit plus tôt avec Max, non ? Ils peuvent jouer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et là, c'est le drame. Désolée, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher xD Mais c'est vrai que l'intrigue a atteint le pic qu'elle devait atteindre. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse développer une relation sur un mensonge. Les choses vont-elles s'arranger ? Carlos va-t-il faire quelque chose ou l'émission va-t-elle se finir dans le drama ?


	14. Chapitre 14

Carlos a pensé qu'il se l'imaginait au début. Que Lando agissait comme d'habitude, qu'il voyait des choses. Puis il a compris que ce n'était pas vrai. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre.

D'une certaine manière, plus rien ne semblait comme avant et son compagnon avait l'air brisé. Il s'inquiète rapidement. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

Dans la journée, tout semble presque normal. Parce que le britannique semble composer avec, comme s'il jouait avec lui, au couple absolument parfait. Les fans sont ravis. Et dès que les caméras s'éteignent, il redevient terne, morne, absent.

Il se lève tôt. Quitte les draps qu'il partage avec son garçon qui s'est blotti de l'autre côté du lit, refermé sur lui-même, une triste situation qui évoque celle de tous les jours. Un café et il s'assoit au bord de la piscine, écoute le bruit de l'eau caressée par le vent.

S'il fait le lien, son partenaire a commencé à changer après la soirée. Mais s'en rappeler lui fait mal au cœur. Il avait trouvé le plus jeune dehors, cheveux en bataille et yeux rouges et gonflés, encore larmoyants, peinant à arrêter de trembler.

_— Lando ? Cariño ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Il s'approche prudemment parce qu'à cet instant son interlocuteur lui semble si fragile, comme s'il pouvait se briser à son simple toucher. Ce dernier respire un grand coup, ne réponds pas._

_— Dis-moi ? Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes ?_

_Sa main se pose sur la nuque trop froide de l'étudiant qui frissonne et s'en dégage aussitôt, un air peiné sur le visage._

_— Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué ... de tout ça._

_Il s'est approché de nouveau et a pris la main de son camarade qui ne s'est cette fois pas éloigné et en a embrassé les phalanges dans un geste doux._

_— On retourne à la soirée ou tu préfères rentrer, corazón ?_

_— Non, non, on va y retourner. Ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle occasion pas vrai ?_

_Et le sens ironique de ces paroles lui échappe. Mais son comparse garde sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il rentre dans la salle. Il est passé à côté de quelque chose ?_

Le silence.   
Il ne peut que entendre quand quelqu'un pousse la porte de la baie vitrée pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Max.

— Je te cherchais.

— Moi, vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Le plus jeune laisse échapper un long soupir. Le vent semble se rafraîchir légèrement et il frissonne quand il atteint ses bras nus.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de jouer l'amoureux transi au début de l'émotion ? Et pourquoi Lando de surcroît ?

— Tu as tout entendu ?

— Tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir été convoqué par la direction.

Le néerlandais renifle de façon méprisante. Il secoue la tête, plongé dans des souvenirs qu'il ne sait jamais refluer.

— Je n'avais pas particulièrement l'envie ou le besoin de participer.

_C'était l'ennui. L'ennui pur. Après toutes ces tournées, ces moments, l'apogée de sa carrière en quelque sorte. Être connu dans le monde entier et pouvoir faire quasiment ce qu'il voulait à ce sujet-là._

_Et se faire voler la plupart de sa fortune. Être obligé de la reconstituer par soi-même. Cela l'agaçait, bien sûr. Mais il s'y était attendu. Un moment de faiblesse et ses « proches » s'étaient jetés sur lui pour le dépecer comme des corbeaux à l'affût d'une proie._

_Les avoirs continuaient de lui parvenir mais c'était là une sacré somme qui s'était évaporée. A lui d'attendre de la reconstituer. Mener une vie au sommet, sans goût ni couleurs, à répéter les mêmes actions. Personne pour faire battre son cœur, il a perdu sa passion peu à peu._

_Au final, il s'est rendu chez Daniel, à la recherche d'inspiration et de renouvellement. L'australien l'a accueilli avec un grand sourire et une étreinte chaleureuse comme toujours. Mais voilà, le temps s'est écoulé et il n'y arrivait pas, plus. Vivre une vie dénuée de sens, cela le surpassait._

_A se sentir seul la plupart du temps, même entouré. A penser à des choses auxquelles personne ne devrait penser._

_L'émission s'est pointé un jour dans la villa de Dan. Nouveau concept, pas si nouveau, une rivalité entre plusieurs couples d'hommes. Le projet a vite plu au plus âgé qui cherchait quelqu'un et il a été aussi proposé à lui, bisexuel assumé._

_— Pourquoi ne pas rajouter une touche de saveur à cette aventure ? Vous pourriez participer avec un bonus ?_

_— C'est-à-dire ?_

_— Au début de la partie, vous aurez une cible. Ce sera quelqu'un que vous aurez à séduire et avec qui, si vous finissez et gagnez à la fin, toucherez la somme doublée tous les deux._

_Somme doublée ? Il aurait de quoi reconstituer ses biens. Et en même temps, cela le dérangeait un peu ... dans le sens où il aurait bien aimé, lui aussi, essayer de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un._

_— Et qui sera la personne ? Vous la choisirez ?_

_— Non. Vous aurez l'avantage et l'exclusivité de voir le casting en avant-première. D'ici, vous pourrez choisir la personne qui sera votre cible._

— Tu as pu choisir avant ?! Mais pourquoi Lando ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il sourit doucement. Il pourrait dire beaucoup de choses à ce sujet. Il pourrait parler de ce jour où il était sur l'un de ses clips, dont il était le directeur comme souvent, et était tombé dans ses recommandations sur une vidéo du britannique.

Il pourrait décrire l'affection qui lui était venue en consultant les événements, les lives du plus jeune; ceux-ci les suivant au long de sa carrière. Une étincelle au milieu d'une vie monotone.

Ou encore, il pourrait évoquer la joie qu'il a ressentie à la vue du profit de ce garçon, l'envie de le connaître prenant le pas sur son côté rationnel.  
Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça. Il se tait, reste sans mots parce qu'il pense bien que ce n'est pas au néerlandais de savoir cela.

— Peu importe tes raisons. Lando t'a entendu. Pour ta concerne. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point ...

Son interlocuteur inspire un grand coup, le poing serré si fort que ses jointures ont blanchi.

— A quel point tu lui as fait du mal. Bon sang. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il est fragile.

— Je sais.

— Alors parle-lui, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, agis !

Et ses pires craintes qui se sont réalisées. Souvenir de la conversation de cette soirée fatidique et de Daniel qui avait tellement, tellement raison encore une fois.

_— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté leur proposition ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de jouer le jeu de séduction avec Lando ? Est-ce que tu n'as vraiment aucune considération ?_

_— Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire la vérité, non ? Il ne voudrait pas comprendre, il pense probablement que je suis l'élu de son cœur, pobre chico._

_L'australien défait sa cravate d'un geste élégant et ouvre légèrement sa chemise, semblant avoir trop chaud dans la température étouffante de la nuit. Il l'observe, se sentant atterré._

_— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_— Moi ?_

_— Oui toi. Tes sentiments pour le petit ?_

_Il soupire. Il a été mis dos au mur, à chercher des explications qu'il aurait déjà dû savoir._

_— Je pense ... je l'aime._

_— C'est le plus important. Sois sincère avec lui, raconte-lui tout. Et tout ira pour le mieux mais tu ne dois plus tarder._

_Ses yeux se dardent sur l'horizon sombre, où quelques étoiles persistent. Il a souvent cherché des réponses dans ce ciel, sans jamais les trouver._

_— Tu as sûrement raison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beaucoup de souvenirs qui proviennent de Carlos et un chapitre basé sur son pdv entièrement. Cela ne suffit probablement pas à réparer les choses, quelles seront ses prochaines actions à votre avis ?


	15. Chapitre 15

« **There is a stranger that sleeps in my bed every night.**  
 **I call him stranger because I know nothing of him except lies.**  
 **There is a stranger that sleeps in my bed every night.**  
 **I want to call him that way because that way hurt less than giving him a name.**  
 **The name of the only boy who ever steal my heart.**  
 **The name of the only boy who ever break it apart.** »

( _Il y a un étranger qui dort dans mon lit chaque nuit._  
 _Je l'appelle étranger parce que je ne sais rien de lui à part des mensonges._  
 _Il y a un étranger qui dort dans mon lit chaque nuit._  
 _Je veux l'appeler ainsi parce que ça fait moins mal que de lui donner un nom._  
 _Le nom du seul garçon qui ait jamais volé mon cœur._  
 _Le nom du seul garçon qui l'ait jamais brisé en morceaux.)_

Lando ne se sent presque pas vivant. Il a été tué de l'intérieur. Sa douleur est telle qu'il ne croit jamais pouvoir l'effacer. Mais il est jeune, oh bien sûr qu'il est jeune et pourra l'effacer, mais aux affres du désespoir il s'abandonne. Il a déjà versé trop de larmes.

La pensée de bientôt revoir George et Alex le fait tenir. Ce sera fini très prochainement. Tout sera fini. Il pourra oublier cette mauvaise expérience et ne garder que les points positifs. Avoir rencontré de bonnes personnes malgré tout.

Mais avant ça ...

Max et lui ont demandé à ce qu'une caméra leur soit prêtée. Ils répondront d'eux-mêmes à leurs « fans ». Sans artifices, sans mauvaises surprises. Il arrange l'angle pour le positionner sur le balcon, il n'y a quasiment personne. Son set-up paré, il allume la caméra, s'installe sur un fauteuil.

— Petite vidéo spéciale aujourd'hui puisque je vais vous répondre. Sans détour. Sincèrement.

Il prend une grande respiration, essayant de calmer la boule qui s'est formée dans sa gorge. Si compliqué.

— Oui je suis gay. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose duquel je dois me cacher. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, en 2020, les gens doivent se montrer plus ouverts et accepter ceux qui peuvent être différent. Aimer a-t-il déjà été un crime à vos yeux ?

Son regard se perd un instant dehors, il croit voir du mouvement dans le salon.

— Je suis différent. Et je ne le suis pas. Si ça ne vous plaît pas tant pis. Je ne fais pas Youtuber pour l'argent, je le fais parce que j'aime ça. Et je ne veux jamais, jamais, être jugé pour mes préférences parce qu'elles sont miennes. Pas vôtres.

Ses mains tremblent, il est moins assurée et elles sont moites. Il les essuie sur son jean.

— Je ne suis sûrement pas la personne la plus appropriée pour vous faire des leçons. Je ne suis personne après tout et être ici me l'a bien fait comprendre. Je ne suis pas assez important quand on me confronte aux autres. Mais ...

Un regard plongé dans l'objectif de la caméra, à la recherche de ses sensations, d'une réelle accroche. Quelque chose auquel accorder de l'importance. Une cause.

— Mais si vous voulez bien m'écouter alors sachez qu'il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Il faut toujours être fier de soi, de qui on est. Même si ... même si ... ce n'est parfois pas facile.

Vidéo coupée. Il n'a pas énormément de cut à faire, elle est très courte après tout. Il se veut au plus naturel alors, finalement, il n'y change quasiment rien. En la postant, il sent sa petit bulle éclater et l'anxiété le submerge de nouveau.

Lando essaye de se calmer. Vraiment. Il ne veut attirer l'attention de personne quand ils sont probablement tous en train de s'amuser ou de converser dans le hall. Il ne veut pas les déranger. Il doit se gérer.

Ces crises ... ça fait longtemps. Ou il en a eu peu. Et ses meilleurs amis étaient là avec lui à chaque fois.

Sa vision se trouble et l'écran de son téléphone devient illisible. Respiration haletante. Il tombe au sol et se replie sur lui-même, genoux contre son torse dans une ultime tentative désespérée.

Rien ne l'a préparé à ça. Soyez qui vous êtes dit la société avant de vous planter un couteau dans le dos parce que vous êtes différent de la norme. Soyez sincère disent les gens avant de vous rejeter parce que vous n'êtes pas comme eux, ne pensez pas comme eux, n'êtes pas formaté comme eux.

Se défendre constamment. Épuisant. Plus les problèmes de cœur. Optionnels en quelque sorte. Si ce n'est qu'on ne contrôle malheureusement pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Un éternel cycle.

Ses pensées s'assombrissent. Et semblent disparaître petit à petit. S'effacer. Il manque d'air. Terriblement.

Deux mains se posent sur ses épaules comme pour le stabiliser, le faire s'accrocher à la réalité et il a l'impression terrible de ne rien voir, ne pas être conscient.

— Écoute-moi. Chut. Écoute-moi. Voilà. Maintenant tu vas suivre ce que je te dis d'accord ?

Sa main est déplacée et vient se poser à plat contre un torse.

— Tu sens ma respiration là ? Tu la sens ?

A travers le brouillard qu'est sa tête, il acquiesce vaguement.

— Très bien. Essaye de la suivre. Inspire et ... expire. Inspire et ... expire.

Tenter de se synchroniser à quelqu'un d'autre. Réapprendre à respirer. Être aidé. Sous ses doigts, le corps se soulève et sa respiration le suit à son tour avant de redescendre. Plusieurs fois. Une, deux, trois fois ... calmement. Petit à petit. Le noir disparaît et sa vision se stabilise. Deux bras forts se sont enroulés autour de lui pour le maintenir.

Carlos.

En réalisant cela, il a un sursaut et l'espagnol, le croyant encore dans sa crise, lui caresse doucement le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.  
Et le pire est que cela marche. Cela fonctionne sur lui, il sent tout son corps s'affaisser, il se sent ... aller mieux.

Ils restent comme ça pendant quelques instants. En silence. Comme ayant peur de la vérité qui se cache derrière. Ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'il se sent. Toujours. Compliqué de jauger les sentiments des autres, de les savoir, de les connaître.

— Corazón ...

Il ne dit rien, il se tait et se dégage de l'étreinte lentement. Il ne sait pas s'il a envie de l'entendre. Peu importe ce que le plus âgé a à dire. Il n'en peut plus. Il veut juste que tout se finisse. Il veut retourner au moment où il ne savait encore rien de l'amour. Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine.

Il déteste ce sentiment.  
De l'espoir.  
Voilà ce que c'est.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette partie m'a donné l'idée de ce petit poème, je voulais introduire ce chapitre par celui-ci. Lando qui se confronte à son public, c'est un peu plus introspectif et c'est plus centré sur lui, je pensais qu'il était bon de s'attarder dessus. J'espère que ça vous a plus !


	16. Chapitre 16

— Lando, je dois te parler d'accord ?

— Parler de quoi ?

Sa voix tremble bon sang. Lando n'arrive pas à la stabiliser. Il a peur. Il pourrait vouloir tout arrêter selon ce que lui dit Carlos, il le sait. Il a très bien joué durant quelques jours, a feint que tout allait bien. Mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été confronté à une réelle discussion.

— Je ne sais pas si ...

Les yeux de l'espagnol sont fuyants et il a, il le remarque, la lèvre inférieure qui tremble.   
Une certaine inquiétude naît en lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher et pose une main sur son épaule.

— Je sais ce que tu as entendu, Lando. Sûrement le pire de ma conversation avec Daniel. Je ne peux pas te le cacher, la raison de ma venue ici de base c'était parce que les producteurs l'ont exigé.

Sa main serre le tissu de la chemise de son compagnon. La vérité telle qu'il l'avait entendue et ça fait plus mal encore quand les mots lui sont destinés à lui.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je dois mieux t'en parler.

Les explications semblent sortir plus facilement qu'il ne le voudrait. Il se sent mal. Douze millions fois deux. Pour atteindre sa cible, l'avoir lui.

— Je te voulais toi. Je t'ai choisi toi Lando et ce n'est pas par hasard. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je suis désolé, amor de mi vida. Je sais que j'aurais du être sincère mais de ce que j'imaginais, ça ne se finissait jamais bien.

Il ferme les yeux. C'est sûr, il a été utilisé d'une certaine façon. Il est perdu. Au niveau de lui-même, qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Ce qui est le mieux ? Il a besoin de savoir. Plus.

— Lanno, je-

— Dis-moi.

Le plus âgé s'arrête brusquement, coupé dans sa tirade, et le regarde doucement, sans comprendre.  
Il reprend après avoir pris une grande respiration.

— Pourquoi moi ? Je veux savoir.

Leurs yeux se croisent en une fraction de seconde. Il se perd à fixer ce brun empli de tendresse. La réponse tarde à venir et il se demande presque un instant s'il va l'avoir ou non.

— Bien, bien, chico. Si tu veux. Je vais te parler un peu de moi. Assieds-toi, je vais prendre de ton temps.

— De mon temps ?

— Ça risque d'être un peu long.

Il acquiesce. Carlos sourit distraitement et passe une main dans ses cheveux, dans ses boucles.

« **Je n'étais pas forcément toujours heureux dans ma vie. Tu peux penser que c'est ingrat mais c'est sûrement ce que d'autres appellent la vie d'artiste. Quand on est célèbre, connu, adulé par les gens, cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on est comblé personnellement.**

**Je ne l'étais pas.**   
**Bien entendu, comment l'être quand rien n'allait ?**   
**J'étais entouré de proches indignes qui ne se souciaient que de mon argent. À part Daniel et quelques rares autres, je n'avais personne.**

**Plus de famille.**

**M'avouer bisexuel n'était pas compliqué. Pour moi du moins. Plus je voulais me foutre du monde et de leurs avis plus je semblais leur accorder de l'importance contre mon gré. Une impasse. Un cercle vicieux.**

**J'avais déjà pensé à en finir. Juste parce que j'en avais marre de tout cela. Parce que je sentais comme si personne ne se souciait assez de moi.**

**J'ai atteint des pics et des pics d'ennui. Ma vie faite de haut et de bas, de courbes. Ma passion déteignait et j' y prenais de moins en moins de plaisir. Qu'était vraiment la musique pour moi ? Un moyen de gagner ma vie ? Un moyen d'être entouré ? Un moyen de vivre ?**

**La maison ne se remplissait jamais. Toujours froide et vide, inhospitalière. J'étais si seul dedans.**   
**Faire des fêtes dans l'excès, pour tout oublier, la sobriété ne m'allait pas et rien ne comblait ce vide.**

**Et un jour, c'est cliché de dire les choses comme ça, mais je t'ai vu.**

**J'étais en train d'arranger l'une de mes vidéos avec une certaine aigreur. Je n'étais pas satisfait. J'ai vu une de tes vidéos et j'y suis allé, idiot mais vrai. Cela faisait longtemps que le sourire ne m'était pas venu aussi facilement.**

**Je t'ai suivi de temps à autres. Parce que c'était agréable. Tu étais insouciant, parfois semblant si peu conscient du monde autour de toi. Ça faisait du bien d'une certaine manière. Une existence trop lourde.**

**Tu m'as accompagné durant quelques temps. Et quand les producteurs sont venus me proposer un contrat, après avoir été dépouillé par ceux autour de moi, avec leur idée, je voulais dire oui. Ils m'ont proposé de choisir parmi les candidats. C'était quelque chose avec lequel j'avais du mal parce que j'aurais voulu avoir le coup de foudre moi aussi. Avoir de réels enjeux.**

**Et puis je t'ai vu, cariño.**

**Je n'étais pas vraiment rationnel. J'aurais pu choisir une personne plus proche de mon âge, plus facile mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi dès que je t'ai vu. Je voulais tellement te connaître, apprendre de ton innocence et de ton ignorance, en faire parti.**

**Je te voulais toi.**

**Jouer les débuts a été compliqué mais Daniel a insisté pour qu'on soit plus stratégique et qu'on attende de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. J'ai eu peur de te perdre. J'ai eu peur que tu apprennes la vérité. J'ai eu peur que tu ne me croies pas.** »

— Et encore aujourd'hui j'ai peur. Parce que je pourrais te perdre. Tu es si jeune et je comprendrais si tu ne peux pas me pardonner parce que je t'ai blessé. Et il y a des milliers de personnes dans le monde qui pourrait te vouloir et te rendre plus heureux. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir qui puisse être assez ...

Lando relève les yeux. C'était long. Il y a eu beaucoup de choses à assimiler. Il n'est même pas sûr de tout comprendre du premier coup. Quelque chose le bloque, c'est difficile. Il se mord la lèvre. Devant lui, Carlos a baissé la tête, comme en attente d'une sentence.

Ce serait trop facile, souffle une voix dans sa tête. Bien trop facile de tout pardonner comme ça. Mais ... mais ... est-ce que c'est son ignorance qui parle ? Le fait que son cœur soit si enclin à ces excuses ...?

— Laisse-moi un peu de temps. S'il te plaît. Je crois que je dois ... réfléchir. Ça fait beaucoup?

— Oh, euh, oui. J'imagine que oui. Prends tout le temps qu'il faut, corazón, ne te presse pas pour moi.

Carlos lui offre un sourire tremblant avant de lui tourner le dos et de ramasser ses affaires pour sortir de la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un point tournant où Carlos se révèle encore une fois plus, voire totalement à celui qu'il aime. Est-ce que cela vous a convaincus ? Comment Lando va-t-il le prendre, va-t-il se décider rapidement, atteindre la fin de l'émission ...? Chacun semble traverser de douloureuses périodes chacun son tour.


	17. Chapitre 17

Quelque chose ne va pas. Ou plutôt rien ne va dans cette scène. Le Carlos fier, joueur, enjoué qu'il a connu qui s'en va les épaules voûtées, le corps tremblant, défaitiste. Comme s'il pensait ... pensait qu'il ne lui reviendrait jamais.

Lando a la lèvre presque en sang à force de se la mordre. Son cerveau tourne à pleine vitesse et il réfléchit, il réfléchit encore et encore. Il se déteste d'être si jeune, de manquer d'expérience, de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Il se souvient de ces conversations à propos de romance avec ses meilleurs amis d'ailleurs. Leur idéalisme bien vite fauché par la réalité. Éternels romantiques dans un monde où le romantisme perd de son sens, devient fade. Signe d'une vie passée. Trop de rêves.

Il se rappelle de toutes ces conversations, affalés sur le canapé, un bol de popcorn et un plaid sur eux alors qu'ils regardaient une série quelconque et finissaient par tomber encore sur ce même sujet de conversation, inévitable.

Soupirer en pensant à tous ces contes de fée qui ne deviendraient jamais réalité parce que c'était plus sévère, plus cruel. Parce qu'à force de s'entremêler les pieds dans un tapis de rêveries, on finit par se casser la gueule. Salement en plus.

Ses premières expériences. Plutôt décevantes. Des touches distraites d'adolescent avec un peu trop d'hormones, des baisers échangés entre deux cours, peur que les autres voient et jugent ce qui ne les regarde pas.

Quelques relations, des peu sérieuses, des qui l'ont fait versé des larmes parce que les personnes n'étaient jamais les bonnes. L'ont toujours blâmé pour être d'une telle façon ou d'une autre. Longues nuits froides en solitaire.

Sa carrière de youtuber qui a attiré du monde autour de lui, des gens qui voulaient le connaître, peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons. Des gens qui, jusque là, ne s'intéressaient pas du tout à lui et qui ont décidé soudainement qu'il en valait la peine.

Qu'est-ce que la popularité peut faire faire aux personnes quand même.

Même des ex se sont pointés. Prendre de ses nouvelles, quelle bonne blague. Il a appris que parfois il devait se méfier des autres. La plupart du temps, c'était Alex et George qui le faisaient pour lui.

Et la rencontre avec Max, les premières conversations plus sérieuses. Leur idylle qui ne ressemblait à rien d'autre. Penser au garçon parfait, parsemé d'éclats de rire. Ils pensaient au bonheur, ils ne se souciaient de rien d'autre.

On peut la lui reprocher ça aussi. Son insouciance.

Des parties tard dans la nuit, hors live, quelques games où ils ne faisaient pas grand chose. Juste discuter. Le même âge à deux années près. Se raconter leurs acquis, ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque là du monde et se comprendre, d'une certaine façon.

Ils cherchaient la personne qui les compléteraient. La personne qui sauraient les accepter tels qu'ils étaient, malgré leurs nombreux défauts, ô combien de défauts ils ont pu se trouver durant ces nuits!, et leurs moments de doute.

« **Je pense que c'est cette jeunesse qui fait notre force et notre faiblesse à la fois. C'est ce qui fait que beaucoup nous envie, nous maudit ou nous mette en garde. Parce qu'on a les cœurs en verre. Mais je pense malgré tout, que si on trouve la personne qu'on cherche depuis tout ce temps, la personne qui semble enfin prêt à nous suivre peu importe où on va, qu'on ne doit pas la laisser s'en aller. Je crois qu'il faut la retenir à tout prix.** »

Que des paroles pleines de sens, des paroles trop philosophiques pour une simple soirée à jouer à Fifa. Mais il les a retenues. Les a mémorisées malgré lui et là, maintenant, elles lui reviennent en tête d'un seul coup.

Lando a un choix à faire. Et c'est peut-être une mauvaise chose, il n'a jamais su vraiment quoi faire à part écouter son cœur dans ce genre de situation.

Il coure après Carlos et l'enlace par derrière, l'empêchant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus loin de lui. Il refuse tout ça.

— Lando ? Je croyais qu'il te fallait du temps ...

— Non. Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai eu tellement, tellement mal quand j'ai découvert tout ça mais je peux pas me résoudre à te laisser partir comme ça. Je t'aime, bordel. Je t'aime, Carlos. Dis-moi que ça au moins ce n'est pas un mensonge, que tu n'as pas trafiqué tes sentiments pour moi.

L'espagnol détache doucement ses mains de son torse pour se retourner et lui faire face. Les larmes ont recommencé à perler dans ses yeux, quelle disgrâce. Il est si enfantin en ce moment, il déteste ça ! Cependant, le plus âgé, loin d'avoir les mêmes rancœurs que lui, embrasse avec tendresse ces gouttes d'eau; geste qui le fait s'empourprer.

— Non, bien sûr que non, mi vida. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. J'ai été si heureux de te connaître, tu m'as apporté beaucoup. Rien n'est plus sincère que mes sentiments envers toi. Je sais que je t'ai menti mais je t'aime. Je t'aime, cariño, plus que tout.

Il plonge dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec ferveur et goûte à une étrange saveur salée sur ses lèvres. Celle de ses larmes, de leurs larmes. Son compagnon enroule ses bras autour de sa taille, le gardant avec fermeté contre lui. Ils oublieraient presque qu'ils sont en plein milieu d'un couloir.

Quand ils s'éloignent, ils sont haletant. Il est toujours contre le torse ferme de son bel amoureux qui le regarde avec un amour qu'il ne semble jamais avoir constaté auparavant. A-t-il été trop aveugle ?

— Pour ta concerne, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné. Toujours pas. Tu m'as blessé.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embrasses de cette façon ?

— J'allais y venir !

Il gonfle les joues, boudeur d'avoir été interrompu en plein milieu de ses explications et Carlos rit légèrement, accélérant son rythme cardiaque.

— Je compte sur toi pour te faire pardonner de tout ça. Mais je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire semblant d'être heureux ... je veux vraiment l'être. Et je le serais avec toi.

— Corazón ... je sais. Je sais, je suis désolé. Te amo.

Son partenaire embrasse sa joue. L'entraîne par la main pour le garder à ses côtés. C'est presque soulageant, il pourrait pleurer, de bonheur cette fois. Tout va bien. Finalement.

Il ne pense pas mériter cela, il n'a jamais pensé le mériter. Dans les bras de son compagnon, il trouve enfin un foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous annonce officiellement qu'on est très, très, très proches de la fin. Lando a pris sa décision, a choisi finalement de ne pas laisser partir Carlos. En êtes vous soulagé, trouvez-vous cela trop simple ? Je me demande ... j'espère que vous avez appréciez du moins !


	18. Chapitre 18

— Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un !

Une sorte de cloche retentit. Un bruit. La télé se brouille un instant avant de finalement afficher le résultat. Deux mois de compétition pour parvenir à ce résultat. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Ils sont arrivés dans la salle il y a deux heures. Prêts pour l'annonce. Leurs réactions qui seraient enregistrées en direct. Quelques retouches make-up. On arrange ses boucles, il a presque un certain respect pour la personne qui y arrive.

Carlos à ses côtés tout du long a le regard brillant, la bouche recouverte d'une sorte de gloss assez léger. Leurs mains se trouvent.

— J'ai peur. J'ai peur, a-t-il murmuré.

— Peu importe. Peu m'importe si on gagne, je t'ai toi.

Ces mots murmurés à son oreille l'ont fait sourire. Un peu trop. Beaucoup. Ils ont des promesses, tellement de promesses qu'ils se sont faites en une nuit passés l'un à côté de l'autre. Une nuit pleine de douceur où ils ne se sont pas encore liés, ils ont attendu, sachant bien que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils peuvent patienter, ça va.

Il est impatient de clamer son amour sien et inversement. Ils ont juste passé du temps à se toucher, à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient gonflés et rouges. Il a rit aussi, beaucoup. Insouciant quand à l'avenir. Peut-être tel qu'il a toujours été décrit mais soudainement il ne se souciait plus des commentaires sur sa chaîne.

Des articles polémiques sur lui et Max, de la haine, du désarroi, de cette homophobie constante. Il se souciait simplement de ce regard brun plongé dans le sien. Tendresse infinie.

Et ils sont entrés sur le plateau quand leurs noms ont été annoncés. Ils sont bons derniers. Cela fait écho à son arrivée dans l'émission, où il a été le dernier à être présenté, presque timide face aux attentes des autres. Maintenant confiant parce qu'il n'a rien à craindre, rien à perdre. De l'autre côté du plateau, il croise le sourire encourageant de Max.

— Vous êtes le dernier couple à faire son apparition, donnez-nous un peu vos impressions. Nerveux ? Confiants ? Impatients ?

— Eh bien ...

Ils commencent en même temps avant de s'en rendre compte et de rire doucement, tout le plateau semble adhérer à leur amusement. Son espagnol vient embrasser sa joue avec tendresse, le public réagit encore.

Il y a cet effet de foule autour d'eux, d'effervescence. Il se sent plus que jamais maître de lui-même et maître de ce jeu dans lequel ils sont entrés. Dommage que tout se termine déjà. Il regrette presque de ne pas en avoir assez profité.

— C'est un peu irréaliste que ça se finisse déjà, les deux mois sont passés vite. Et, en même temps, j'ai hâte d'être un peu seul avec mi cariño et de rencontrer son entourage.

— C'est sûr. Personnellement, je pense que tous les gars vont me manquer quand ce sera fini.

— Hm ? Et moi je ne te manquerais pas ?

— Toi je te verrais tous les jours !

En vérité, ils n'en ont pas parlé, de la suite. Mais il se doute qu'ils ne vont pas rester loin de l'autre bien longtemps. Il ne sait pas s'il va venir à Madrid ou si c'est Carlos qui le suivra. L'un des deux arrivera, c'est sûr.

C'est une preuve qu'ils sont bien dans le présent. Ils n'ont pas besoin de projeter, ils savent, c'est tout. Et c'est d'un tel soulagement. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous manquera spécifiquement de cette émission ? Des idées en particulier ?

— Eh bien ...

Il laisse échapper un petit rire avant de se laisser réfléchir un peu plus. C'est dur d'assembler ses idées. Il était sûr d'avoir préparé ses impressions avant de venir et elles semblent toutes s'être évaporées pour le laisser plus incertain, plus sincère.

— Ça a été de bonnes vacances. On a fait des activités qui nous en ont appris beaucoup sur nous et qui ont forgé nos liens. C'est ces moments-là qui vont nous manquer. La cuisine de Romain aussi ...

Le français rit, amusé, pas du tout offensé, les autres échangent des regards, l'air plutôt d'éprouver cette boutade.

— Je serais ravi de tous vous inviter à manger chez moi un jour, ce serait sympa.

Une vague de murmures tout autour. La présentatrice a elle-même un petit sourire, semblant satisfaite. Le public ne semble pas non plus vouloir les quitter, semble vouloir prolonger cette émission encore un peu plus longtemps.

Ils doivent revenir à la réalité. Même si plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Revenir à ses études, pour lui.

— Cette année, nous avons réalisé le pari fou d'une émission qui nous trottait déjà dans la tête. Mettre fin aux stéréotypes, faire quelque chose de plus actuel avec des personnalités diverses. L'aboutissement d'un projet qui nous tenait à cœur particulièrement. Je voudrais vous remercier, messieurs, d'avoir participé.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Il courbe légèrement la tête. Le bras de Carlos se glisse sur ses épaules si naturellement, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça.

— Sans plus attendre, lancez le compte à rebours !

Les chiffres défilent sous ses yeux, là, sur le grand écran posé en évidence derrière eux. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, il a du mal à y croire honnêtement. Bientôt zéro, bientôt la réponse, bientôt la fin.

Il y a beaucoup de choses qui passent dans son esprit alors que le chiffre disparaît lentement. Il sait que peu importe le résultat, ce qu'il a gagné de plus important c'est le sourire de Carlos et son amour. Il sait qu'il est chanceux au final.

Et Carlos, si heureux, sait bien que sa si grande maison à Madrid, si vide, ne le fera plus jamais se sentir seul, qu'il ne replongera plus jamais dans cette douloureuse boucle.

— Et les gagnants sont ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne vous ai pas apporté de réponse concrète. Le plus important dans cette fic ce n'était pas tant qui gagnait à la fin mais s'ils arrivaient à finir heureux ou non. Mais vos avis ? Est-ce Lando et Carlos qui gagnent ou un autre couple ? Des idées ?
> 
> Un épisode à part sortira peut-être sur l'un des couples qui a été présents. Vous aurez sûrement la surpris dans le temps à venir...
> 
> j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis!


End file.
